Fateless
by Nevaeva
Summary: Original characters/Greek Gods theme. A young mage finds himself on the run from earthly and divine authorities alike, with a child on his hands that is not his own. Join them on a magical adventure of love and lust, duty and sacrifice, mystery and power. Rated R for M/M, M/F, F/F
1. God's Desire

**Book I: BORN IN DEATH**

 **By: NEVAEVA**

 _Warning: This story contains a variety of explicit sexual themes, including but not limited to LGBT, Shota, Non-Con, polygamy, etc. This story also contains gore, violence, death, torture, and other adult themes we all know and love. No further warnings will be issued; please read this at your own discretion… and a review now and then is much appreciated!_

 **Chapter one: GOD'S DESIRE**

The room was shrouded in twilight with a number of oddly shaped shadows dancing on the circular walls. Floor to ceiling stained glass windows were heavily covered with red and gold velvet drapes, allowing but a small line of sunlight to break through. Inside it was hot, and dry, and safe. Sweet smell of burning incense filled the air. So calm, so soothing…

"Mmm…. Master…" a voice purred softly, its owner stretching lazily on an oversized oval bed. Two dozen candles lit the room in warm, hazy glow, producing those imagination gripping shadows that the creature in bed liked so much. "Come look at this one, Master! It looks like a butterfly with a torn wing."

"I must say I'm envious of your ability to be entertained so easily, Mimi," an older, deeper, sensual voice answered from the twilight filled corner, its powerful sound filling the room completely, "But I'm tired… so very tired."

Mimiko grimaced, his youthful face a display of boredom and disappointment. He sighed loudly and rolled onto his belly, kicking a number of frilled pillows off the edge of the bed. Scented sheets tangled up between his long legs, the curve of his thighs and rear, his sensitive black feline tail. "So booored…" he mewled to himself and reached for a slice of mango conveniently placed on a sizable fruit platter at the side of the bed. He ate it lazily, sweet sticky juice dripping off his chin, trailing down his elbows and landing on his exposed milky chest. Mimiko giggled cutely as he tried to reach down to wipe off the liquid but was stopped by a velvet rope that tugged on his wrists and kept his hands from wandering too far.

 _Master liked to play games._

All kinds of games. Sometimes he was kind and gentle, and sometimes he was not. Sometimes only seeing Mimiko's tears and hearing his howls would lift the Master's deep melancholy. Mimiko didn't enjoy some of those more cruel games but played them nonetheless. He couldn't refuse Master.

"It's cold and it tickles," he complained with mild amusement, attempting to curve his small slender body in such a way that he could lick the juice off his own chest. He failed miserably and let out a dissatisfied groan, his large feline ears folding back. His smooth hair, normally an even alteration of black and white stripes, was now a disheveled mess of salt-and-pepper. He puffed his cheeks and glared in the direction of that compelling voice, afraid to displease the Master with excessive whining. His eyes were big and undeniably beautiful, framed by thick black lashes; their color clear and cool like fresh ice over a deep lake. The pupils were cat-like, however, dilated now in the dimly lit room. They would form two thin vertical strips should he look at the sun shining brightly outside.

Mimiko lazily whipped his tail, watching as it rippled the sheets around him. It felt good. Silken fabric brushing against his naked skin, soft fur tickling his thigh. He remembered the last time when Master played with his tail, the way the other man's hand held it firmly but gently. He remembered as its tip was slid over his sensitive neck, his small perky nipples, down the vertical line along his belly until it landed between his legs. Teasing, tickling, playful, leaving Mimiko gasping as he craved more. He loved it when Master's large warm hands wrapped around him, caressed him slowly, growing more and more demanding as those strong fingers found their way to his most sensitive spot. Still teasing, tickling, playing games…

"Mmm… Ahh… Anwaar…" Mimiko purred softly, unable to keep silent and letting the Master's name fall off his lips. His eyes closed and his mouth twisted in a half-smile, he tried to reach down to stoke his now hardened sex, his balls heavy with desire. But he couldn't – the restrains on his wrists only allowed him so much freedom. He bit his lower lip and touched his chest instead, trailing his fingers over his nipples and armpits and ribs, then coming up to follow the line of his cheekbone before he caught his middle finger between his teeth and bit on it. Hard.

"Oh God…" he murmured, forgetting now that he was supposed to stay quiet, that Master wasn't in the mood. He couldn't stop – not when his tail battered furiously against his now painful hardness, his hips thrusting into that fleeting touch. It wasn't enough - not nearly enough. Mimiko whimpered and rolled onto his belly again, desperately searching for some friction as he slowly ground his hips against the softness of the mattress, his breath coming out in short labored gasps. "Oh God... oh Gggoooddd..."

"You called?"

The other's breath was suddenly at the nape of Mimiko's neck, hot and moist against his skin. He purred loudly.

"Mischievous little imp, aren't you Mimi," the man continued with a scolding quality to his voice, but the low rasp in the Master's tone was all-too-obvious. He liked what he saw. "I've told you to be quiet, and you know how much I dislike to repeat myself. I suppose you just can't help yourself, can you… Your loneliness is such that shame and pride are all but forgotten, as you yearn for a comforting touch of another. You must find it hard to care whether that comfort comes from me or someone else, but…" the corner of the man's lips twitched ever so slightly, "I've claimed you for myself. You are mine, at least for a time – at least for now."

Anwaar. The God of Gods. The one chosen by Raya itself to keep watch over all that is living and all that is dead. The one in control of all the other Gods, all lesser Aspects who served them, all magic users blessed by Raya, and all other mortals who stayed true to Raya's way of being. It was not easy, being Anwaar; and at times Anwaar himself wished that Raya would relinquish its hold on him and let him be. Just simply be.

Today was one of those times. He found himself unable to break free from the weight that Raya's put upon his shoulders, from the irony of his existence. He could control the lives of countless creatures – big and small, mighty and powerless – all lives but his own. All he could hope for was a distraction from his grim thoughts that came in the form of this seductive little creature, this Aspect of Death. And he welcomed it, all those enchanting, helpless little noises that only Mimiko was able to produce.

He was Anwaar's favorite. This month, at least.

"I'm not sorry," Mimiko said defiantly, arching into the touch as Anwaar slid the palm of his hand down the boy's neck, his shoulder blades, and the low of his back. "I've got nothing to do. Everyone else is always so busy, working so hard to satisfy Raya's need for the mortals. But I can't do what I'm supposed to do anymore, so… I was very very VEEERRRY bored."

The God of Gods scowled, a bitter line marring his otherwise immaculate features. His golden eyes lit up with a sudden flash of anger and he smacked that pink behind being offered so freely to him. He didn't hold back.

"This is very selfish of you," he seethed through clenched teeth, "the world does not revolve around _you_ , you poor simple kitten, unfortunate little Aspect of Death. You must be punished for mentioning this to me… it's for your own good."

Mimiko cried out in pain and tried to flinch away from the now assaulting hands of his Master, wondering what brought on this sudden rage. Surely, he wasn't _that_ disobedient, was he? Anwaar's hand landed again, even harder and heavier than before. Mimiko yelped again but didn't attempt to avoid the punishment this time - he couldn't get far being restrained as he was.

The older man gripped the back of Mimiko's neck and squeezed tightly, pushing the boy's face into the pillows, black and white hair swaying violently from the struggle. _'Don't you know not to bring up my loss, not to drown me in sadness? Now look what you've made me do_ ,' he thought bitterly, his face cold and inexpressive. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt something resembling compassion or affection or any other deep emotion for that matter. Not the way mortals felt it, anyway... not for a very long time.

"...Master?" A soft female voice pulled him out of half-forgotten memories of a time long gone. Anwaar sighed and relinquished his hold on Mimiko's neck, turning to face a young woman standing indecisively at the door.

"What is it?"

"I must speak with you," she answered dryly, examining Mimiko's state of undress and discomfort. She had no intention of doing something about it, however, her black almond-shaped eyes lingering on the boy for a short moment, a look of disdain on her face. "Is this not a good time?"

"Is it about the child?" Anwaar asked, quite hopeful. He walked slowly to a large pile of pillows near a low-seated table, lounged there and picked at ripe fruit.

The woman, Lakshmi, nodded shortly and took a few steps forward so that he could hear her quiet voice. Her hair was long and black like a raven's wing, cascading all the way down below her knees. She wore a simple blue and white sari with intricate trimming, her arms and feet left bare. Exquisite gold decorations adorned whatever parts of her that weren't covered by cloth. Gemmed bracelets on her ankles, arms, and neck clunk softly as she moved, and a black tattoo distorted the left side of her serine face, accentuated by aquamarine piercings in her brow, nose, and lip.

"It will be happening very soon, Master, and we have made all the necessary preparations, but…" Lakshmi informed him, his excitement evident on his chiseled face. She smiled gently and lowered her head, anticipating a negative reaction to what she had to say next. "I thought you might wish to reconsider the child's future, your Brilliance. You've made it clear in the past that you wish to raise him here. But perhaps leaving him with his human parents would be for the best – "

"Nonsense!" Anwaar growled, fires dancing in his golden eyes. Mimiko whimpered and pressed himself into the mess of pillows at his back, drawing the sheets up to his chin and gazing up at Lakshmi with a pleading expression in his cat-like eyes. How dare she fuel Master's anger when he was already displeased? Didn't she know that Anwaar would take it out on _him_? Mimiko hissed almost inaudibly - he's never liked her. She was the Aspect of Wealth. She didn't care for living things, only things that she could count or measure. She was bound to Anwaar by Raya, a bond that would only break when she dies. Mimiko's own bound God had been gone for a very long time. He could hardly even remember now what is was like, to serve his God of Fate.

"That child will be unlike anything else the mortals had ever seen. They won't have the slightest idea how to deal with him. They will fear him, they will blame him for what he is, and they will kill him when he's still young. They will never understand!" Anwaar seethed, irritated by the fact that he had to repeat this argument for what seemed like the hundredth time. The Aspects were especially mouthy as of late...

"I refuse to take that chance," he continued. "The last thing I want is to lose another brother - another God of Fate - to the ignorant mortals. And, by Raya... this is for their own benefit! How much longer do you think they can last without Fate to judge them?" He reached down to ruffle Mimiko's hair, his gaze calming somewhat when they boy purred at his touch. "And aren't you worried about Mimi and his sister, hm? The poor little things have suffered long enough without their bound God. Little Aspects of Death and Life, so useless now without dead souls to guide, without judgments to pass, without a purpose."

"With all due respect, your Brilliance, the judgment must be fair when it's passed," Lakshmi disagreed gently. She had to exercise self-restraint when speaking to Anwaar about this. It was beyond her that he could be so selfish, so narrow-minded, and so cruel. She didn't believe his words when he claimed that his actions are for the benefit of others. She's known him for a very long time - for centuries - and he grew more and more out of touch with those he was meant to protect. "How can a child judge those he had never met? If he's never exposed to the struggles of the mortals then he'd be a God of Fate in name and name only - not in actuality. I reckon it would be fair to let him bond with his birthparents; that's what Raya would want."

Anwaar paled. He stood up slowly, gracefully, then approached Lakshmi like a predator would approach a wounded prey. He was tall and handsome, a physical perfection, his golden eyes and short curly hair shimmering under the candle light. He said nothing for a long time, staring down at his disobedient Aspect of Wealth as she stood before him, unmoving, her eyes downcast.

Then he hit her across the face with the back of his hand. His ringed fingers scraped the skin off her cheek, her teeth drawing blood as she bit her tongue from the force of the impact. She fell to her knees.

"The new God belongs to _me_ and _me_ only," Anwaar said softly, calmly, watching her as she wiped the blood off her face and shakily got up. "I will not discuss this any further, not with you or anyone else. Bring the child to me after he's born. And, one more thing..." he paused, reaching down to grab hold of Lakshmi's chin. He tilted her head up looked at her with disgust, cold smile playing on his lips, "Do not ever... _ever_... tell me what Raya wants. It is silent. And while it's silent, only I speak for it. Get out."

"I understand, Master. As you wish..."

Lakshmi mustered a small pained smile and bowed, hurriedly leaving the God of Gods' chamber. She closed the doors behind her and leaned back, breathing heavily as she waited for her heart to stop beating so fast. She still feared him. She knew how kind he could be, how gentle; but she also knew him when he refused to listen to reason. She remembered the day when he appeared to her for the first time. He was simply breathtaking, with his six virgin-white wings swaying gently in the wind, his soft golden eyes and hair, his perfectly sculpted body and chiseled face. She'd fallen in love that instant.

She was born poor but worked her way up the social ladder thanks to her uncanny intuition when it came to financial matters. She'd been quite successful during her mortal life - rich but lonely. She didn't trust anyone, not even her family. So when he, a deity, offered her all the blessings of Raya, when he asked if she'd serve him as the Aspect of Wealth, when he offered her a loving family and so much more, she thought she would die from joy. She loved everything that Anwaar represented - the bond of minds and souls, kinship, love, law and order. But even up here in A'Rayan where time is still and space is limitless, things change… have changed for the worse since Fate was gone.

She loved her God and hated him, feared and cared for him, all at the same time.

Lakshmi gritted her teeth and winced when her face ached, wiping remaining blood off her lips. She straightened her sari and walked down the hallway, her hands tracing the intricate carvings of ancient wood pillars. Signs of age and neglect marred once perfectly kept woodwork and tapestries. Dark corners smelled of damp dust and mold, and carved stone floors were rough with old scrapes and scratches. She stopped when the hallway ended and looked down at a spacious round square below her, her fingers tight on the wood railing. Many similar hallways also ended at the terrace, arranged in a giant circular pattern, with a grand staircase connecting the lower and the upper sections. The Gods' quarters were on top while Aspects resided on the bottom.

Lakshmi took a deep, long breath to calm her nerves and gather her thoughts. She walked quickly around the terrace and down the stairs, her bare feet making no sound as she stepped on the cold marble floor. Patches of greenery peeked their way through the cracks between the tiles, and she winced when she cut her bare foot on a thorny vine and she rushed along. A'Rayan beauty had not inspired awe for a long time, now, and the very air was starting to taste old and stale.

At last, she made her way to her room and thanked Raya for providing her with a sanctuary, a home created by her and for her. Each room was catered to the specific deity to be exactly what they wished, infinite in space and limited only by its owner's imagination.

She was greeted with the light of a setting sun once she'd stepped through, warm sandy ground pliant under her feet. She looked out towards the coast line and the hazy red stretch of the horizon, gentle tide coming and going as she walked the beach. She anxiously inhaled that humid, salty air that always calmed her down; then she stretched slowly and summoned her wings, squinting as she scanned the jagged cliff in the distance. She flew up and over the ocean, her green-and-blue peacock feathered wings making ripples in the otherwise calm waters. She saw a figure perched atop the cliff, its silhouette black against the waning light. She didn't need to see it well to know who it was, his form familiar and endearing. She smiled.

"Kane..." she said with a small nod, flashing him a shy smile. She hovered at the edge of the cliff for a second, then took his offered hand and landed softly on the ragged warm rocks. "Thank you, friend."

The man said nothing, just nodded. He studied her face as she retracted her wings and sat down, her feet dangling over the cliff's edge. He reached out and pointed at the red mark on her face. Lakshmi could only guess what was going through his head. Kane never spoke and never removed an iron mask from his face.

"I know it must look awful," she said with an apologetic smile. "But it doesn't hurt that much, really. Master didn't mean to do this... I brought this upon myself, you know. I could have been more tactful. But you know how he is. I hate it when he gets so stubborn. He's been obsessed with the new God ever since the prophecy. I reckon he's still dwelling on the past, unable to forgive or forget what had happened."

Again, her companion said nothing, just nodded. She thought he might be saddened by this, but she could be wrong. The only thing she knew about Kane was that he'd always been there for her. He'd always listen and worry about her, always be there to make sure she wasn't alone. And as always, he kept his face and body hidden, his large muscled form clad in a black hooded cloak with iron plates for a face. At times she was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his eyes through the narrow slits in the mask, but those moments were so fleeting that she couldn't even tell what color they were, much less what emotion might be hiding within.

"I just know that Master is wrong to bring the child here," Lakshmi continued, licking the split in her lip where he'd hit her, "don't you think so, too? I'll find a way to make him see that."

Lakshmi looked out thoughtfully into the vast expanse of the ocean, the sound of the waves and Kane's arm over her shoulder soothing her soul. She would never say this to anyone, not even Kane, but what she really wanted was for Anwaar to never see the new God of Fate. She didn't want Master's obsession with the baby to become permanent. All she wanted was for him to keep his promise of love and peace and family that he'd made to her so long ago. After all, current state of A'Rayan was no place to raise a child, she knew that much.

 _T B C_

 _Character art available at nevaever. deviantart. com (no spaces)_


	2. Time's Past

**Book I: BORN IN DEATH**

 **By: NEVAEVA**

 **Chapter two: TIME'S PAST**

"Did you find it yet?"

"Not yet."

"...What about now?"

"No."

"What about NOW?!"

"…" "…"

Mimiko growled impatiently and whipped his black tail back and forth, wishing he could be anywhere but his present location. But as it were, Master had ordered him to stay informed on the matter of the child's arrival into the world. Mimiko was just as anxious to meet the new God, certainly; he simply had no desire to wait for him in a musty old room with nothing to do but set off clouds of dust with his tail. He heard an angry cough next to him and grinned a mischievous little smile.

"Stop it, you fool. Can't you see that you're causing Endwin nothing but annoyance?" The voice belonged to Mimiko's older sister, Tamika. She was taller and probably stronger than him; he really didn't want to find out the hard way if that were true. She rolled her eyes and sighed, obviously displeased with her little brother's child-like antics. He was definitely not mature enough for a three hundred and fifty year old Aspect. Tamika brushed off the layer of dust that had settled on the waves of her golden locks, the curved lines of her polished ram horns, the folds of her short flowery dress. She was tall for her age, with long slim limbs and large pale-green eyes that resembled Mimiko's in their clarity. A small sheep-like golden tail peeked its way through a fold in the back of the skirt where the bones of her spine ended. She seemed not to notice but it, too, wagged impatiently as she waited.

Endwin was slow. Too slow.

"Oh it's quite alright, deary, it's quite alright..." the old man said in a hushed low voice and smiled absent-mindedly. He wasn't used to many visitors in his quarters, certainly not two young ones at the same time. He was the aspect of Knowledge, bound to Anwaar by Raya. But the God of Gods himself didn't want to breathe in all the ancient dust that had accumulated in the enormous library that was Endwin's home. He'd usually send Lakshmi if he wanted information on trivial matters. This time, however, it seemed only appropriate that Mimiko and Tamika learned a thing or two about the God that they will be bound to. The God of Fate could not function without his Aspects of Life and Death, after all.

"Let us see, now... I know I've placed it here somewhere..." Endwin murmured on, his old calloused fingers clumsily searching through a mess of parchments and scrolls that littered a large oak desk. "Ah yes, of course. I'd put that book away so that I wouldn't lose it. And, why... I ended up losing it _because_ I'd put it away! Hur hur… such irony, you see!"

"Fascinating..." Tamika fought hard to suppress a yawn, pulling non-too-gently on Mimiko's tail when she saw him attempting to take a sip from a vial of ink. He hissed and swatted her hand away, his stained dark-blue lips moving silently as he mocked Endwin's words behind the old man's back. Tamika couldn't help but smile softly. She'd learned just enough to appear engaged in a conversation with the Aspect of Knowledge. A well-timed nod and an occasional little phrase such as 'oh I see' or 'how curious' seemed to do the trick.

"It's rather unfortunate, really, but it appears that I've hidden that book so well that even I cannot find it in short order," Endwin droned on. Having given up on the search for now, he sat down heavily into a large chair lined with old red velvet and smoothed the stray hair on his luscious gray beard. "It would have been so much more informative if you could read it yourselves, but... I may have to just summarize it for you instead. Though, the Origins of the Second Coming of Gods is no simple tale. Not many still live who witnessed those events, by any stretch of the imagination..."

"But you're so old! You must remember, right Endwin?" Mimiko chimed in, eager to learn only what he'd come here to learn, and not a thing more.

"On the contrary, my young friend," the old man said with a small smile and reached out to give Mimiko's head a gentle pat. "I was not a young man when Master bestowed all the blessings of Raya upon me. I was… well, as I am now, a wrinkled old prune with naught to offer Raya but my aching bones and soul. I welcomed this appointment as the Aspect of Knowledge for one simple and quite selfish reason – I did not want to die. Time is still here in A'Rayan, and I must assure you I have no desire to return to Emriell any time soon, seeing as how my body just might fall apart and my ashes scatter in the wind. As to the history of Emriell and A'Rayan and how they connect to one another… I'm afraid there isn't much time to go into all the details. I do urge you to read 'The Origins' when you get a moment, however, to see for yourselves…"

"I do beg your pardon, Master Endwin," Tamika interrupted him with a shy, apologetic smile, "but could we please discuss the matter of the newborn? I feel it in my heart that he will soon honor us with his presence."

"Yes… yes of course!" Endwin cleared his throat and smoothed his beard, "it all started with the prophecy, you see. It happened not long after your dear old God of Fate disappeared. I don't usually dream... in truth, not ever, but one night I had a dream. Nay, a vision. I cannot quite explain it but I knew it was Raya itself talking to me. It was the most joyous experience one could ever hope to have, to be so connected to Raya that it would entrust you with matters of such importance! And so, when I awoke, I had to put it all to paper in fear of forgetting the message. It is, however, just as clear in my mind now as it was back then - I remember it faithfully, word for word."

 _'When celestials turn times three hundred and one,_

 _When the vessel is ripe for my waywardly son,_

 _I shall bless that which comes from his brotherly seed,_

 _To be Fate that you want and the God that I need._

 _Noble by birth comes most ancient of lives_

 _An offspring divine from the truest of wives.'_

"Is it some kind of a riddle?" Mimiko scrunched his face cutely, disappointed that this so-called prophecy was nothing but a cryptic rhyme.

"Yes and no," Endwin cackled dryly, a sound that sent chills down the young boy's spine. "The Origins of the Second Coming of Gods' talks about ancient times, particularly about the time when Master Anwaar and his two brothers were mortals. Your dearly departed bound God of Fate was one of them."

"…Master Aamid…" Tamika nodded slowly, trying to remember the old God of Fate, her first Master. She couldn't recall what he looked like, but she knew that he was strong and kind, and he loved her and Mimi as his own children. Master Anwaar loved them too, certainly, only... he loved them in such a different, grown-up way. She shivered.

"So what happened to Master Aamid?" Mimiko asked softly, his eyes downcast as sadness overtook him. Sometimes he'd forget how lonely he was without his bound God. Sometimes Master Anwaar would play games with him, entertain him, take his mind off of that gaping hole in his heart left by the absence of the God of Fate. "I can't even remember him. I just remember that we used to be happy, the three of us," he continued as he exchanged an understanding glance with his sister, "but then one day it all changed. One day our Master was just... gone. He didn't even say goodbye."

"Yes, yes... well, that is a mystery to be written down into 'The Origins', isn't it," Endwin answered as he reached out to ruffle that black-and-white hair of the boy, "and perhaps someone… someday… will know the answer to that question. Today, however, I wanted to talk about Master's Anwaar older brother. We know that he chose to live out his days in Emriell and refused to ascend to A'Rayan. He was more of a mortal than he was a deity, you see, and as such couldn't leave his beloved behind. They say that he fathered a great line of Kings and Queens who had shaped Emriell into what it is now."

"So this child whose birth Master awaits so eagerly... they are bound by blood, right? Is it going to be the new God?" Tamika asked with excitement ringing in her voice. She's had her share of sadness and mourning over her old Master. But she didn't want to dwell on the past; she'd rather do something to secure her and Mimi's future.

"That is exactly right, deary!" Endwin said excitedly, studying Tamika's face with a proud look in his eye, "and what kind of an Aspect of Knowledge would I be if I didn't know how to track God's descendants?" He laughed heartily as he turned to look at some notes he'd scribbled down earlier.

"An old and boring one…" Mimiko grumbled quietly, feeling a sting of jealousy for his sister's wit. She's always been better than him when it came to games: she was older and quicker and cleverer. There was only one type of game – Master Anwaar's game – that he was better at. Or at least, Master told him so and he was satisfied with that.

"Let's see now… Ah yes, here it is," the old man traced his knotted finger along the maps of the mortal world, "the old kingdom where the Master's brother ruled is now called Sai'Thar. And the current dynasty is… Bane. Lehi Bane III is the King, married to Queen Tamara Fartyde. Now, Tamara used to be widowed. She'd wed the late King of Tamachem which shares its northern border with Sai'Thar. I believe that both Lehi and Tamara aimed to straighten the kingdoms' positions with this marriage, but I am hardly an expert on human tactics and warfare. But as you can see, pieces of the prophecy seem to add up. Three hundred years since the Fate's death a new noble son will arrive to take Fate's place. All that's left to do now is wait for Lehi and Tamara's child to be born…"

"And we'll have the new God of Fate!" Tamika finished for him, clapping her hands with joy. Her small sheep tail wagged excitedly as she paced around, her head buzzing with a thousand questions. ' _What's it going to be like to be bound to someone again? Will I like him? Will he like me and Mimi? He's going to be very young, who will take care of him?_ ' she wondered with amusement, her heart racing as she grinned widely at her brother.

She was so taken with excitement that she didn't notice a quiet but persistent knock on the door. Mimiko's sharp ears picked it up in no time, however, and he whirled around and sprinted towards the exit represented by large dark oak doors with carvings of snakes around the edges. He flung the doors open and jumped excitedly when he saw the visitor.

"Luca!" He laughed happily and poked the newcomer under the ribs, startling Endwin with the commotion the two of them made. "Luca-Luca! Sunshine or rain, Luca takes it away!"

"Shut up, Mimi… And stop touching me, you flea-ridden stray!" Lucatero swatted him away, but where his words sounded harsh, his face told a different story. He was a taller, slender boy Mimiko's age, with long stark-white hair and dark-red eyes. His elongated elven ears were pierced with diamond studs, and his long black robe hung loosely on his thin frame, held together by a rich white and crimson sash around his waist. A detailed thick fur hung messily around his neck, that of a white fox found only in the highest mountains of Emriell. Lucatero grinned happily at his friend and ruffled Mimiko's hair before he turned to look at the others present in the room. One glance at Tamika wiped that smile off his face, though, replaced with a faint blush that was all too obvious on his pale skin.

"Ah yes… Young Lucatero, the Aspect of Weather!" Endwin greeted him formally, wondering how many more youngsters he might play host to today, "How may I be of service? Is something the matter?"

"Oh… it's nothing _toooo_ too serious, really…" Lucatero said hesitantly, looking about the room and trying to avoid Tamika's curious stare, "I just have this… uh… thing… with the kitten here… So can I steal him away? If you're done with the lessons, that is, Master Endwin."

Mimiko hissed softly, grabbed Lucatero by the collar of his robe and whisked him away, not bothering to wait for Endwin's permission to leave. The history lesson was long since over, as far as he was concerned. They ran together along the balustrade, across the vast middle square, and out the archways that led to the outer grounds that circled all around A'Rayan. They didn't need to exchange a single word to know where they were headed – to the old willow tree overhanging a murky pond. It's been their hiding place ever since they've met and become friends.

"Wait up, Luca…" Mimiko mewled as he rushed after the other boy, his feet landing softly on the paved path that snaked its way through the overgrown gardens.

"Hurry up, old man… or maybe Endwin should be your best friend now if you can't keep up with me!" Lucatero teased him and laughed, knowing how mad it made Mimiko when he called him 'old'. He was only three-hundred-and-fifty! Luca was the 'baby' one with his seventy-odd years of being the Weather Aspect.

"Pppffftt…." Mimiko hissed lowly when he bumped into Lucatero who had stopped abruptly under the hanging branches of the large willow, his hands gently touching some leaves that seemed not as green as the other ones. He frowned but said nothing, quickly grabbing hold of a low hanging branch that could support his weight and pulling himself up. He easily climbed up, higher and higher, until he reached their favorite spot half way up the tree where it branched out especially thickly, making it easy to find a comfortable position to settle in. Usually Mimiko was the first one up, climbing the rough bark with the grace of a cat. Today, however, he was slow and clumsy.

"Mimi?..." Lucatero frowned as he studied his friend, only now noticing those dark circles under Mimiko's eyes, and the way he moved with particular caution and mindfulness of his body. "What's wrong? You look like you've been through a cautionary story of a curious cat, and lived to tell the tale."

"What?" Mimiko gazed up at him, his eyes shimmering in the sunlight, "oh it's… it's nothing. I'm a little bit unwell but it's really nothing. I'll be alright!"

"Oh shut up!" Lucatero yelled at him angrily and threw a stick aimed at his head, which he knew that the cat-boy would manage to dodge. "Tell me what happened! Tell me now!"

"I'm confused…" Mimiko lazily swung his feel back and forth, watching the shadows they made dance among the leaves, "should I shut up or tell you?" He was too embarrassed to look Luca in the eye, too embarrassed to continue this discussion. He opted for a change of topic. "Thanks for getting me out of that stuffy library, by the way. I thought I was going to diiieee of boredom… Oh! Maybe I should've looked for mice; I bet there were some fat juicy ones hiding in those massive bookshelves… Hey, Luca-Luca, want to sneak back in there tonight and look for them with me? It'll be so much fun!"

"…Tell me."

Mimiko sighed heavily and grew quiet for a long while. He couldn't just say something so embarrassing so easily, but then, if he couldn't trust his best friend with it, who could he trust? He mustered a fake wide grin as he gazed up at Lucatero, trying to lighten the mood any way he could.

"Fine… Not like I have a choice, do I?" Mimiko sighed again under that steady crimson stare that burned a hole in his head. "It's… well… it's Master Anwaar…"

"Did he hurt you?" Lucatero's voice was suddenly low and bone-chilling.

"Yes… No… I don't know!" Mimiko shook his head as he fidgeted on the branch, trying to get more comfortable and failing miserably. Tender skin on his rear and thighs still burned from Master's punishment.

"What do you mean, you don't know? If you're in pain then you've been hurt! It's not that hard to figure out! Or did Anwaar smack what was left of your brains out of that mingy head of yours?!" Lucatero yelled at him again, anger clouding his vision in red haze and blood pumping in his ears. He couldn't take the thought of anyone laying a hand on this kitten.

"Sorry, Luca-Luca… I guess I'm just confused," Mimiko's ears folded back and his cheeks burned with inhibition. His recollection of the recent events was but a haze. "He… and I… do stuff together, you know? Adult stuff. Messy stuff. And sometimes it feels good. Sometimes it feels so good that I never want it to end. It helps me when I'm especially lonely, when I can't stop crying for my bound God. But other times… other times Master Anwaar gets very mean. He gets so angry for some reason and takes it out on me if I'm around, you know? He hits me sometimes, and sometimes he does other things that hurt a lot. But what can I do? He's too big and too strong, and I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to!"

"You could try to stay away from him," Lucatero answered dryly, working very hard to control his emotions. He had only a vague idea of the exact nature of abuse that Mimiko was subjected to, but whatever it was, he knew it was a terrible, unforgivable thing.

"Easy for you to say!" Mimiko growled at him, his eyes brimming with tears and his fingers digging into the roughness of the tree bark, "I don't have a God of my own to protect me, you know! I don't have anyone to hide behind like you do! So if I have to let Anwaar do those nasty things to me to feel good inside, I will! I don't care if it hurts and I don't care what you think!"

And with that, Mimiko swung himself off the tree and landed gracefully on all fours before running off as quickly as he could. Lucatero remained seated there, motionless like a stone statue, his crimson eyes staring in the direction of a setting sun. He was shocked and sad and angry and filled with pity, all at the same time. He knew that Mimiko was right about one thing – he didn't realize quite how much he depended on his own God to look after him. His hands began to shake and his lips trembled helplessly, just as silent tears of rage rolled down his cheeks.

And when Lucatero grieved, it stormed in the realm of the mortals, making everyone in Emriell feel nearly as miserable as he did.

 _T B C_

 _Character art available at nevaever. deviantart. com (no spaces)_


	3. Storm's Embrace

**Book I: BORN IN DEATH**

 **By: NEVAEVA**

 **Chapter three: STORM'S EMBRACE**

Cold. Wet. Dark… And rather dejected - Raya was not gracious to the lands of Emriell that night.

It's been several hours since the sun had set over the snow-tipped mountain ridge, its spiky peaks appearing more daunting than ever. Cold wind howled in the valley, drowning out the usual sounds of night life. This unwelcoming weather wasn't uncommon for Zatok, a small village sprawled in the middle-of-nowhere. Zatok was the last point that resembled civilized living at the foot of the mountain pass. There weren't many new faces here, not too often in any case. A lone traveler might have made a stop there a few times a year, or a trade caravan could pass through in late spring. Those seeking adventure would resupply and rest before the road took them through White Dirt - the very aptly named mountain ridge - and out the other side to the Great Tribe Deserts, or more precisely to the lands of Two Crow.

But, as it turns out, taking that unstable and perilous path through the mountain was an especially silly idea this time of the year. Normally, Zatok didn't see any strangers in late October, not till the snow melted and the slippery pale ground of the mountain passage hardened up again under the hot summer sun.

That night, however, it wasn't a local lurking in the shadows two miles away from the outskirts of the village. It was a stranger, a newcomer, searching the ground near a patch of scarce vegetation that covered the hill-side. He was dressed in a once expensive, durable white cloak, now aged by wear and tear; knee-high laced leather boots; leather trousers with a simple cotton shirt tucked in; a large oil-treated satchel over his shoulder. He wasn't neat nor tidy, his clothes stained with white mud, dust, rain, and sweat. He didn't seem to pay much mind to it, though, or the bone-chilling wind and rain that pelted at his back. He was concentrated on one task and one task only, his movements quick and precise and he leaned down, knelt, and ruffled the ground with his gloved hands. Tetri was lost in search.

Finally, as the rigid moon rose in a momentarily clear sky, he'd found it. ' _Such a fragile little thing'_ , he thought to himself as he examined his find, ' _but truly invaluable'_. He held the plant up to the moonlight, its long white leaves glistening in the rain. It wasn't easy, finding a young sprout of Belaya this time of the year, even more so since its alabaster leaves blended in all-too-well with the color of the sandy, rocky ground. A triumphant smile played on his lips as he quickly hid the sprout inside his satchel, retracing his steps to the nervously pacing horse he'd left tied to a tree at the edge of the shrubbery.

But his victory was short lived and the mood quickly soured, his thoughts speeding ahead of him to one of the huts in Zatok. He'd left someone there, cradled in warmth and relative safety, but the gnawing feeling of dread settled deeply within his stomach, urging him forward as he galloped back to the village.

' _Raya help us..._ ' Tetri thought to himself, looking up at the angry skies above. Once upon a time he'd pray to the easily angered Lucatero the Aspect of Weather, and to the calm and collected Bayani the Aspect of Moon and Stars, and of course to Anwaar - the God of Gods himself. He'd ask them to make his journey safe and look after him and his companion in these dire times. It would've made him feel better, knowing that the Gods were on his side. ' _The old Gods are silent,_ ' he reminded himself, his thighs squeezing the sides of his horse as he guided it through the onslaught of rain, ' _The Gods have no hand in this nor would they care. May Raya itself help us..._ ' he continued to pray silently, wondering if his eforts would make a difference. He was brimming over with impatience, his face awash with rain and worry.

He couldn't let her down. Not when her very life depended on him... hers and her unborn baby.

 ** _…Your efforts are wasted on a lost cause – she is already gone… You know this to be true…_**

Ignoring such despairing thoughts, Tetri pushed on, guiding his mount against the rain and wind, his heart with the woman he'd left in the village. He didn't seem to notice that he was soaking wet, his hood torn and thrown off his head. His long dark hair whipped in the wind, its wet ends slicing at the skin on his face and neck. He was used to harsh weather, having spent his childhood in Two Crow Desert, infamous for its barren grounds that stretched for thousands of miles on the other side of White Dirt. People often guessed him to be a Two Crow – a filthy thief, a freeloader, a teller of lies. He figured that a few things gave away his origin. His slight, lean build, olive skin and almond-shaped amber eyes, to name a few.

It wasn't easy to not let others' ignorance affect him, not to allow them to twist who he was or who he wished to be. Hate came easy, he knew that much… forgiveness did not. He also knew that not all strangers judged a book by its cover – _she_ certainly did not. He often mused to himself that, were the circumstances any different, she might have been so much more to him. He hoped that someday she'd look at him and realize that he's more than just a servant, more than a low-ranked mage, more than just a boy in his late teens. He wouldn't dare imagine just what she might think of him in time, but the very notion of being a part of their little impromptu family made him warm inside.

All romantic thoughts left him, however, when he finally reached Zatok and weaved his way through the narrow streets to the familiar house. It was a pitiful construction, with dirty mud walls and a straw roof that threatened to be torn off at the next gust of wind. But against all odds the hut held up to the weather, and what was more important – it was private. Inconspicuous. No one would think of looking for her here.

"I'm back, my Quee…" Tetri blurted out, but quickly stopped and bit his tongue when he saw that there were other people in the room. Two old village women stared at him suspiciously, whispering something to each other as they glanced at the woman in labor and back at the young man. "It's alright, Lady Aana, I found what I was looking for."

"Tetri… Thank the Gods you've made it. It's getting worse."

Her voice was low and weak, but she didn't cry. She was her stubborn self and never cried once, not from a broken heart nor from the pain that shot through her lower back like searing hot iron. She was half-seated half-lying on a blanket thrown over a pile of straw, its golden strands smudged with blood. She was bleeding slowly but steadily, a sure sign that this birth was not normal, complicated in more ways than one.

"Thank you for watching over her," he mumbled as he dropped a silver piece into each woman's hand, ushering them out. "I'll take it from here."

"But milady…. She in need of a proper midwife, she is…" the older woman protested, not liking this situation one bit. No man should be present at childbirth. It's simply unheard of… so improper.

"I said I got it," Tetri raised his voice ever so slightly, annoyed now with the village folk's meddling in his affairs. His and Aana's. He quickly took off his boots, gloves, and cloak, shaking whatever rain and dirt he could off his breeches before he kneeled at Aana's side. "I will need more hot water and clean cloth, please," he continued, not about to relinquish the control of the situation. "And clean drinking water, too. You have nothing to worry about – I know what I'm doing."

 ** _…You most certainly do not…_**

Sure, he'd seen barn animals give birth before – cows and sheep and the like – he'd even assisted with it before. But never a woman. Never Aana. How much different could it be, though? ' _It'll be fine… I'll do fine. And she'll be just fine. Both of them will be fine, fine, fine_ ,' he chanted to himself as he examined her pained face, searching her pale hazel eyes for reassurance. Even now, she was so beautiful to him. He didn't mind that her hair was oily and drenched in sweat as he brushed it off her face, that her eyes were deep and tired with anticipation of another wave of pain. He held her clammy hand for just a moment before he stood up and walked to a table full of flasks with various liquids and oils, bags of herbs, small precision scales, and a mortar with pestle.

"Sorry it took so long, I'm nearly finished," he reassured her, not taking his eyes off his work as he slowly groud up the sprout he'd collected. He added Belaya mush to the concoction he'd prepared earlier and stirred it, pleased with the color turning white like it was supposed to.

"Tetri…" Aana called again. He watched silently as her nails dug into the palms of her hands when the next contraction passed through her. "Why is this happening _now_? It's too early…"

"I don't know, my Queen," he said kindly, calmly, hoping to reduce her anxiety. "But it _is_ happening and it's happening fast. I still believe that everything happens for a reason and that Raya will keep us safe. The best thing you can do now is to stay calm and drink this."

He brought the mug to her lips and she drank it in one big gulp, not saying a word of complaint about its foul taste. She was stubborn; she was a fighter and a survivor. If anyone could make it through this, it was her.

The old village woman returned shortly with water and cloths, like Tetri asked. She didn't linger, muttering something under her breath about no-good Two Crow hexes when she glanced again at the suspicious vials and flasks on the table, and at their owner. None of this was right or proper, none of it…

It was another three hours of labor. Thankfully, whatever Tetri cooked up for Lady Aana worked wonders. Not only did the bleeding stop, but she was able to pass the time in relative comfort, her body feeling numb below the waist. Neither of them spoke much. He cleaned himself up and put on some fresh clothes, put away his potion making tools, changed her sheets and made sure she had everything she needed. He was mad with worry. Worry and guilt - how dare he fantasize about a romantic scenario when she was doubling up in pain. He didn't show his misgivings, but she knew that he was worried by the way he kept himself busy. He didn't look her in the eye for fear that she might see, didn't talk to her much so that his voice wouldn't betray him. But they both knew—there was something wrong with her and the child.

No baby is ready to see the world just three months after conception.

"I think it's time," he announced after a time with a warm smile as he reached down under his Mistress's tunic, feeling the baby's head crown, "I know it must hurt a lot more now but we're almost there. Push hard, my Lady... and again, push!" He was beside himself with joy.

She didn't cry nor scream, following Tetri's instruction to the best of her ability. There was no one in the world she trusted more than him. She knew that no matter what, he'd be there for her and her baby. She gasped and panted, her insides burning as she pushed harder than before. She couldn't see nor hear well, a haze clouding her eyes and a low buzing noise distorting Tetri's words of encouragement. She didn't know whether it was from strain or the medicine he'd given her, but she didn't care. She just wanted this to be over, she wanted for that pressing pain to stop and to hold her child in her arms. Alive and well.

Finally, with the last push that took nearly all of her remaining strength, the baby slid out into Tetri's waiting hands. It took its first real breath and screamed its little lungs out.

"It's a girl," Tetri said softly, cradling the newborn in his arms and gently wiping her wrinkled red skin clean with a wet towel. "She's beautiful, she really is."

Aana fell back into the pile of straw, exhausted but overflown with glee, smiling as she took the infant into her arms, brought her to her breast and let her suckle peacefully. It was the happiest day of her life. Aana sighed with relief, amused by the 'proud father' look on Tetri's face as he watched the mother and daughter bond for the first time.

"I'll name her Julia. Julia Stallard," Aana said quietly, wondering who else might be listening through the thin mud walls. It wouldn't be safe to say her real name aloud – Julia Stallard-Bane. She didn't want to advertise who she really was, or the child's relationship to the King Lehi Bane.

"Now that the baby's here, ahead of time but thankfully healthy..." Tetri said with a frown, examining what little gold and belongings they had left, "where do we go from here? You can't keep running forever. It wouldn't be fair to her... to Julia."

"I know, Tetri, I know...I do want to make it right," Aana mumbled with a sigh, her eyelids heavy with sleep and her voice hollow. "I'm just too tired to think right now. So very tired..." She pulled the infant from her breast and touched her little fisted hands, letting those tiny fingers wrap around hers. Julia wasn't happy. She wrinkled her face in displeasure and started screaming again, demanding more food. But Aana didn't seem to be bothered by the noise her daughter made, receding deeper into the bed and closing her eyes, her head falling limply to the side.

What happened next made Tetri's blood run cold, terror squeezing his chest and stomach as he watched, powerless to do anything. Julia was still nestled on Aana's chest, her hands still squeezing her mother's finger. Faint glow emanated from where their skins touched, as if exchanging life force itself. Only... it wasn't a fair exchange. Julia's whole body soon began to glow, so bright that Tetri instinctively shielded his eyes. Sharp ringing sound pierced his ears as he stood there frozen, his mind not being able to cope with what he saw and heard. He could feel a wave of heat coming from the newborn as she continued to wail and squeeze her mother's hand. It was over before he realized he'd forgotten to breathe, the room soon returning to the way it was before. But not everything returned to normal...

 _Aana was dead._

"NO!.." Tetri screamed but the sound that left his lips was barely a whisper, "No, no, no! This can't be right... It's not possible!" He cried silently as he tried to shake the woman awake, his eyes blurry with tears as he studied her face for a sign of life. He shook her more and more violently, slapped her face and tried smelling salts. Nothing worked - she wasn't breathing. She really was dead. He'd never seen a dead body before. Not with the head still attached, that is. No one has. Not even Two Crow elders could say that they have, and they lived to be over a hundred years old. It was a terrible miracle...

She was the first person to die by separation of body and spirit in over three centuries.

Finally, Tetri accepted the fact that Aana wasn't going to wake. With shaky hands, he quickly gathered up his belongings and stared at the child, now peacefully asleep next to her mother's body. He was afraid. He was terrified of this one-hour-old creature. All his instincts screamed at him to turn around and leave, as the persistent voice in his head urged him to do at is says.

 ** _…Leave this thing alone…Let the villagers snap its neck and chop off its head before it's too late… Before it kills you too!.._**

He wiped the tears off his face and turned around, ready to run out the door, jump on his horse and ride as far away as he can before exhaustion brings him down, but... He couldn't. He cared for Aana and Julia before she was even born; he'd made a promise to keep them safe, to make things right. What kind of a man would he be if he let an infant turn promises into lies, honor into cowardice?

He put on his boots and gloves, flung the satchel over his shoulders and grabbed Aana's cloak. Even through the howl of the wind and the patter of rain against the window, he could hear that something was up outside. A commotion. People running and screaming, flashes of light as the villagers readied lamps and torches. He knew that they must have been watching the house; they were suspicious the second they saw two strangers arrive at Zatok in the off-season. And now this - a screeching baby, blinding light, and a dead woman in bed. Tetri knew that nothing good could come of it when the locals discovered all this. He had to leave, and leave quickly.

Carefully, he wrapped Julia into her mother's cloak, glanced one final time at the face of the woman he adored, fighting the urge to just fall asleep beside her forever. But the little warm bundle in his arms demanded his protection and he steeled his heart. _'I'll mourn you later_ ', he thought, his free hand quickly readying the horse for a long ride, _'I'll take care of your daughter, like I promised you I would. I'll make it right for both of you, even if it kills me... if SHE kills me._ '

Tetri looked out into the night, deciding which way to go next. The passage through White Dirt lay north, with the lands of his people on the other side. They would've been safe there - that's where Aana and he were headed before. But not now, not with an infant on his hands and not in a rainy season, with winter just around the corner. He turned his horse south-west, back the way they came. There was another town that they'd passed before but didn't stop at, not even a day's ride from here. Tetri didn't know its name; these villages were small enough that they weren't on the map of the region. Just knowing which direction to go was good enough for him as he urged his horse onwards, into the rain and wind and dark.

Behind him, Zatok was buzzing with life. Every single local came in to see the dead body still lying in the soiled bed. They were dumbfounded, having never witnessed anything like this before. The old woman who's been peeking in the whole time was retelling a morbid story of what she'd seen with her very own eyes: the young Two Crow seducing the noble Lady and waiting for her to deliver his child, then turning into a horrifying demon creature and sucking the very life out of her. He then took his demonic spawn and disappeared, ready to sacrifice a new life to corrupt Raya itself.

The men cursed and spat, swearing to the Gods that they'd kill that demon if they cought him again. Where is the protection from the Magi that the King had promised them, time and time again? Where are the Savage Hunters to keep these demons in check? No good ever came from the other side of the mountain. It must be that vile Two Crow magic that brought this disaster to their village. In the morning, everyone's curiosity was satisfied and they did what they've always done with a person whose body was rotten - they beheaded her and burned her corpse. But the story of the death-bringing Two Crow demon lived on, making its rounds in the region at the head of local gossip.

 _T B C_

 _Character art available at nevaever. deviantart. com (no spaces)_


	4. Vessel's Lapse

**Book I: BORN IN DEATH**

 **By: NEVAEVA**

 **Chapter four: VESSEL'S LAPSE**

The Eye of the God – or simply 'The Eye' as the locals called it – seemed peaceful that evening. Never minding the rain nor the wind, the citizens of Sai'Thar's prosperous capital were hiding inside their cozy homes, cuddled up with their loved ones near the merrily burning fires. Smoke rose from every chimney but was quickly blown away, creating a dark haze in the north where the peaks of White Dirt loomed ominously over the horizon.

Nala stood motionless in the hall of the crown palace, pride and joy of The Eye and its best feat of architecture. Detailed carvings of mythical creatures and Gods of Old seemed to imbue the palace with a sense of whimsy, and tall windows gave the interior a free and spacious feeling. Blooming flowers were scattered everywhere, their twisting vines green and cheerful even this time of year – courtesy of the previous Queen who'd lived here. The building itself was vast and very old – some said that it was built by the first God-King himself. One had to walk up a hill to reach the center of the palace grounds where the throne room resided encased in a dome of crystal glass. From the bird's point of view the layout resembled a human eye, with the throne room standing out as its pupil, the circular blue pond being its iris, and the gardens and fruit trees framing the other multiple white buildings as lashes might a real oculus.

It was built like so to be closer to the Gods, they said, so that the God-King could see his divine family with that ever-watchful eye.

Nala had always thought that such claims were too boastful to be true, but she couldn't prove it one way or the other. She liked the view from those windows, however, her eyes lazily scanning the ragged edge of the mountain ridge. Even now, enveloped in dim mist, the White Dirt was fascinating to her. ' _One day…_ ' she thought, ' _I will make it to the other side and see those infamous desert lands for myself. I'll meet the shamans of Nine Fox, and Speakers for the Gods of Two Crow, and horse lords of Five Doe. I'll make use of their knowledge, but should they prove to be as hostile as people say… I'll conquer them all.'_

She was an outlander to Sai'Thar and made no effort to conceal the fact that she had no desire to be here. The view was perhaps the only thing she liked about this country. She despised its populous that grew lazy and content behind thick walls of their wealthy houses, who knew nothing of the struggle that her own people had to endure. Surely, they hear all sorts of gruesome stories about the Southern War, stories that they scare their disobedient children with. 'Behave yourself now, little Jonny, or you'll be recruited to the South to fight in the Tamachem war', they'd say. Day in and day out, it was Nala's own home that was in constant state of war. People gave their lives to defend their borders, and she's lost more than a few good generals to the relentless onslaught of the enemy. Good generals and good men…

"Brooding again, are we?"

Nala scowled and sighed deeply. It was nearly impossible to catch her off guard, and the familiar voice hadn't come as a surprise.

"Is there a more entertaining way to spend the time in this sloth-pit, brother? If so, I'm all ears…" she grumbled back and turned slightly to catch a glimpse of Nathaniel's eyes. She loved him deeply; he was perhaps the only person who deserved her unconditional affection. Not even Mother was held in such high regard in her eyes. "How is it progressing? How is Mother?"

"Oh you know… She's become intolerable in her old age. She's been in labor for quite some time, though; I reckon it won't be too long now. The midwives say that it's going very well, indeed, considering that Mother is a spring chicken no longer," Nathaniel laughed softly and placed his hands on Nala's shoulders, his fingers kneading the tenseness away from her muscles. Nala sighed and relaxed, placing her own hand on his and squeezing it firmly. Nala and Nathan – identical twins – they've always been close, even for siblings. Like two sides of one coin, they made up for each other's shortcomings. Where Nala was strong and wilful, Nathanial was rational and wise, the two of them leading the country of Tamachem ever since they were of age. The Queen Mother trusted them completely and was greatly proud of them, but… strength and wisdom was just not enough to keep them safe.

"I hope this child never knows the pain of its country being torn apart," Nala whispered, her green-gray eyes sparkling in the soft light of candelabra. Her short strawberry-blonde hair was uncombed, its thick strands sticking out every which way. Her brother's hair was of the same rich color but long and smooth, neatly braided and tucked into his belt. He liked to take care of his appearance and look presentable on any given occasion, where she couldn't care less whether her face was clean or marred with blood and soot like it so often was. "I hope Mother knows what she's doing, marrying that old fart Lehi and bearing his offspring. They say he's blessed by Raya and all that nonsense, that he's practically a God somehow, but I see no evidence of that. He couldn't even father a child before, in all his fifty-odd miserable years of existence. He's good for one thing only, as far as I'm concerned, that thing being his coin and manpower to support Tamachem. His copper mines alone go a long way in our war effort, you know."

"Come now, sister…" Nathaniel smoothed Nala's stubborn hair and straightened her disheveled civilian clothes; she spent more time in a suit of armor than she did in a dress. "King Lehi is to be considered our Father now, and needs to be addressed as such… not ' _that old snot_ ' or ' _Mr. Money bags_ ', you hear me? And moreover, our little brother or sister is about to grace us with their presence, you should be as delighted as I am!"

Nala glared at him but said nothing, just grumbled something inaudible before following her brother to the birthing chamber. They wanted to be there to greet the latest addition to their newly extended family. Like Mother always said, family is everything.

… … … … …

Tamika buzzed with excitement. More than just a strong emotion, it was an overwhelming feeling of fulfillment. She felt it in her bones, her heart, her soul, and most of all – in her mind. It was a thought so fleeting that a lesser Aspect wouldn't even be aware of it. But she knew that sensation – she's experienced it time and time again and was sometimes numb to it when she chose to be so. It was Raya's way of letting her know that a new life was emerging in Emriell. As the Aspect of Life, Tamika knew at any given time how many new lives were being conceived and born. Most of that knowledge was so trivial, however, that she'd just ignore it until she needed it. And, as it turned out, the one new life she was intent on tracking was about to enter the world.

"It's happening!" Tamika yelled loudly, running from one door to the next to alert all inhabitants of A'Rayan to the good news. "He's coming right now! The new God is being born!" Wide-eyed and breathless, she looked around as she searched for her brother among the Gods and Aspects who had started to pour out of their chambers, curious to see what all the commotion was about. "Mimi! He's coming right now! Go summon Master Anwaar and I'll tell Lakshmi, I know she'd planned a welcoming ceremony. We must hurry!"

And with that, the two young Aspects took off in opposite directions, leaving a very confused group of deities behind. Endwin was one of the first ones to come out; he'd been expecting this news for quite some time now. He mumbled something about impetuous youth and shuffled off to prepare for the ceremony. He still hadn't found that lost book!

More than a few hours passed by the time the elderly Aspect was ready. He'd changed into ceremonial robes of pure white trimmed with red and gold, massive gold chains draped over his neck and shoulders and a crimson ribbon crisscrossed the length of his beard. He sighed with content and grabbed the tome he'd been looking for this whole time, then headed out onto the terrace.

The inner courtyard was swarming with life. All the Gods and Aspects had gathered around the lower and upper terraces, all happily chatting and laughing and singing. Endwin sighed again and made his way through the crowd, having to scold a young kissing couple for not giving him way. His feet stumbled through the flower petals and rice grain that littered the floor; several overly cheerful Gods threw handfuls of them as they danced and drank from crystal goblets on the terrace above. The celebrations went on in full swing, and the new God hasn't even been seen yet.

Suddenly, as if obeying an invisible queue, deep silence fell on the square. Every face was turned up, every pair of eyes glued to the magnificent figure that had just emerged. Anwaar stood at the top of the stairs, his face calm and serene and immaculate in its beauty. His golden hair and eyes shimmered with their own light, and the somewhat transparent garment that he wore fluttered gently after him as he made his way down. Gods and Aspects alike bowed as he passed them, some offering him a sheepish grin or a meaningful wink. He didn't seem to notice the distractions, gracefully making his way to the center.

A simple well stood in the middle of the square. It was made of rough mossy rocks that were older than time itself, chipped and cracked by the passing centuries. Just as simple makeshift roof was assembled at the top, with vines growing through the holes in it. Unlike the rest of the interior, the well was roughly built as if it was hastily put together by an apprentice trainee. Like the rest of A'Rayan, it's seen better days and remained in a state of some neglect. But one look inside the well made it plainly obvious that it was no simple construction. The water inside was crystal-clear and shimmered with a variety of color at times. If one stared in it long enough, they might notice that the surface of the water moved on its own, rippling in the wind when there was no wind. And deeper, at the very bottom, the well was not dark but brightened instead, illuminated by the light shining from within its depths.

 _The well was the source of Raya itself._

A few figures stood closer to the well than all others. There was Endwin the Aspect of Knowledge, fumbling with some books and scrolls he'd prepared on a stand. The sibling Aspects of Life and Death – Tamika and Mimiko – sat on the edge of the well, their feet moving impatiently. Lakshmi, the Aspect of Wealth, was also there, standing at Endwin's side as she waited for the God of God's descent, smiling shyly when he approached them.

"Now then, shall we begin…" Endwin mumbled and cleared his throat when Anwaar signaled him with a short nod. Endwin continued, his voice gaining in strength and volume as he spoke, "My dear fellow Aspects, beloved Gods, and his Brilliance, the benevolent Anwaar, the God of Gods and father to us all. We have gathered here today in the presence of Raya to celebrate the birth of a brother. It's been a long time coming, but at last the new God has arrived to deliver Fate to the mortal realm. Let us rejoice in celebration of this extraordinary event! Let us sing and dance and thank Raya for all its graces as we wait for the newborn vessel to be delivered unto us!"

The square exploded with applause and cheer and congratulatory screams as the gathered deities did just that – drank, sang, laughed, and danced. Even Anwaar appeared to be pleased, gently stroking the back of Mimiko's head. Tamika was the only one not participating in the festivities.

"Go on, my dear," Lakshmi urged her with a soft smile, offering the young Aspect her hand as Tamika balanced on the edge of the well. "Good luck, and may Raya make your journey safe."

The ram-girl returned the smile and nodded shortly, her heart beating so fast that she thought it might break through her chest. She was charged with delivering the baby to A'Rayan. She fidgeted on edge of the well for a little while, then simply stepped through it and fell into the sky below. She continued to fall when her wings sprouted, made of fine bird-like feathers the color or ripe wheat, their edges gradually fading to cream hues. With wings came the Sight – she could see a shimmering whirlwind that winded itself down to Emriell, guiding her to the desired destination. It took her but a few moments to orientate herself, the location of the newborn in question springing up in her mind like a flicker of white light. She flew fast; so fast in fact that no mortal could ever detect her.

Soon she burst through the stormy skies and spiraled downwards. It was a rainy night by the time she got to the kingdom of Sai'Thar, finding her way to the royal palace in The Eye and to the window of the nursery. It was located near the top of a westward tower, the large window being barred by shutters to keep the cold and the rain out. Tamika didn't hesitate for a second as she broke them open and peeked in, noticing a crib being gently rocked by a tall, handsomely dressed young man. She was startled for a moment, expecting some servants and a wet nurse in his place.

"Oh my… What a weather we're having," he cooed softly to the baby, tucking it in as he looked up at the noisily flapping shutter, "we wouldn't want little Ammon to catch a cold, now would we…"

Nathaniel smiled one more time at his baby brother and got up to walk to the window. Tamika froze, hesitating as she struggled to keep her balance on the edge of the railing. The tempest was strong, so strong that the next gust of wind pushed her inside and she fell in clumsily, her limbs tangling up in the heavy fabric of the drapes.

Nathaniel froze, watching with unblinking gray eyes as the intruder struggled to break free of her entanglement. His first thought was that it was a curious child who had climbed in to take a first look at the young prince of Sai'Thar. But the tower was quite tall – it was a nearly impossible task considering the time of day and the weather.

"What in the name of the Gods…" he was roughly pushed aside by a strong hand, only then remembering that Nala had been taking a nap in the far corner. All sleep gone from her eyes, she faced the creature bravely, her twin swords drawn and crossed in front of her. How she'd managed to sneak those weapons in was beyond Nathaniel's understanding, and at the moment he was surely grateful that she had.

"Why have you come, monster… and what do you want with us?" The Tamachem Princess hissed lowly, eyeing Tamika carefully as she circled around the room to get a better defensive position. Nathan hadn't noticed it at first, but it was a monster indeed that the storm had blown in. The young girl's face had the wrong proportions to pass for human, what with her huge pale-green eyes and sharp chin and cheekbones, her fur-like hair and large ram horns that crowned her head. Tamika blinked helplessly, having not expected this turn of events. She didn't want to hurt these two humans, she didn't want to hurt anyone at all. She was just here for the baby. She glanced at the infant quickly, but as brief as she was, Nala was no stranger to unexpected situations.

"Quickly, brother, go get the guards, it's come for Ammon!" Nala commanded and Nathaniel obeyed, rushing out the door and screaming on top of his lungs. Nala scowled and grinned darkly, standing her ground between Tamika and the infant. "If you want this child, monster, you'll have to go through me first!"

Tamika puffed her cheeks and pursed her lips, having given up on trying to avoid the confrontation. And what could she possibly say to persuade this woman to release the newborn? There was no way around it, so Tamika did the first thing that popped into her head. She lunged forward and curled down, allowing her wings to break free once more. The sheer size of them filled nearly the entire room, knocking Nala back with such a force that the princess had no choice but to drop her left sword when she landed awkwardly on her side.

"I'm sorry…" Tamika whispered quickly as she grabbed the newborn and rushed back toward the open window, worried about the urgent patter of soldiers' boots outside the door. She was in a careless rush, and the next thing she knew, she was yanked back by a strong arm. Nala grabbed hold of her wing and pulled her back, thrusting her remaining sword in Tamika's face. The young Aspect yelped and ducked, allowing her large horns to take the majority of the blow. The bone of it cracked and broke, the top curl of the horn falling to the floor with a loud thud. Tamika screamed in pain and surprise, and Nala screamed in rage – both the horn and the sword were broken.

"Wait… No! Don't do this! Don't take my family, damn you!" Nala yelled with tears in her eyes when Tamika pushed her aside once more with a swing of her wings, jumped up and fell through the window. Nala shook in rage as she squeezed the broken horn in her hands, watching as the winged creature disappeared into the night.

Mother would never forgive them for losing their baby brother.

Tamika sped up as she ascended back to A'Rayan. Her face was wet with rain and tears, and the baby fussed in her arms. She pressed it tightly against her chest as she finally burst through the well and emerged on the other side, her body shaking and her head buzzing with pain. She knew that the injuries inflicted by a mortal's hand would heal in no time. It wasn't the pain that brought tears to her eyes – it was the sorrow of the other woman. She could still hear Nala's desperate screams and it bothered her greatly. But the deed was done, there was nothing she could do about it now but follow the will of Anwaar. The will of Raya.

The noise and the music stopped when she handed the little bundle over to the God of Gods. Lakshmi was surprised to see Tamika in such a poor state but couldn't attend to it immediately. All attention was drawn to the infant. Anwaar accepted the baby gingerly, staring down into the little face with an expression of reverence on his own. He smiled and held it up to allow everyone to take in the sight while Endwin continued to read from 'The Second Coming of the Gods'. At last, it was time to bless the child with the power of Raya. Anwaar took a cup offered to him by Lakshmi after she'd dipped it into the shimmering waters of the well. Deliberately slowly, he brought the cup to his lips and drank from it, feeling a rush unlike any other. He relished in that exquisite feeling for a moment, then lifted up the baby's head and poured the water down his throat. The newborn coughed and cried, the screeching sound of his voice reverberating in the otherwise silent square.

"Something is wrong…" Anwaar spoke at last, eyeing the baby intently. He was well aware of what was to come next. He'd experienced it a hundred times before when he named a new deity. Having drank from the pool of Raya, the vessel was supposed to visibly glow until the light swallowed it whole. Then it would be one with Raya and with its other children, meaning that Anwaar would be able to sense the new deity. This time, however, there was nothing. No light, no surge of power, no alien presence in the corner of his mind. It could only mean one thing.

"This child… this VESSEL is WRONG!" The God of Gods bellowed as he nearly dropped the fussing baby if Tamika hadn't caught him. "What the bloody hell is happening? Was the prophecy mistaken? Or perhaps it was the two of YOU who read it wrong…"

"I… I'm just as baffled as you are, your Brilliance…" Endwin murmured under his breath as he desperately read and re-read the words written by his own hand on an old scroll. He knew it in his heart of hearts that the prophecy was true; he could not have forgotten its words. Then, the error must have lied in its interpretation. "Why, yes… yes of course… King Lehi Bane's marriage to Queen Tamara Fartyde is not his first one. He was married to Queen Aana Stallard before that, but… she was presumed to be dead…"

Every eye was then shifted to Mimiko who was attempting to splash some of the magical waters in his face. Caught in the act, his ears folded back on his head and he let out a defensive little growl, "Why… why are you all looking at me? There is no way of knowing who is REALLY dead, you know! I can't track a soul not judged by Fate and I haven't had ANY dead ones since the old Master… I… No, wait…" Suddenly he stopped yelling, growing still as he stared off into the distance. He'd almost forgotten the sensation of death, of a wandering soul somewhere within his subconscious. He'd forgotten the fact that he could sense its fear and sadness, its unfulfilled desires and grief, its yearning for a new life. But there it was, a dead soul for him to keep, first one in over three hundred years.

"Someone's just DIED!" Mimiko exclaimed enthusiastically, staring up at Anwaar's furious face, "her name is Aana… Aana Stallard."

"…And she'd recently given birth to a baby… a girl!" Tamika added, trying to pinpoint the location of the new life and failing miserably. ' _Why can't I sense you, little one?_ ' she wondered, not detecting that small flicker of life in her mind like she usually did. ' _Why are you hidden from me?_ '

"Fix this immediately," Anwaar seethed, anger dripping from his words like poison. He glared at Lakshmi, making it obvious that he blamed her for this organizational fiasco. She nodded shortly and walked away with Endwin in tow, anxious to figure out how to remedy the situation. The festive crowd had all but dispersed, not about to be caught in wake of Anwaar's rage. "And dispose of this…" he added dryly, nodding in the direction of the 'wrong' infant. Tamika swallowed heavily and looked away, unsure what to do now. She couldn't just snap the little boy's neck, could she?

"Ammon…" she whispered, remembering the twins call the child by his name. She didn't see the harm in returning the little prince back to his family. Surely, Master just wanted him out of A'Rayan and didn't care what happened to him afterwards. She bit her lip as she watched Anwaar storm away and up the stairs, finally deciding that killing the boy would definitely be the wrong thing to do. With a heavy sigh, she turned to the well and jumped through once again.

 _T B C_

 _Character art available at nevaever. deviantart. com (no spaces)_


	5. Drankard's Grasp

**Book I: BORN IN DEATH**

 **By: NEVAEVA**

 **Chapter five: DRUNKARD'S GRASP**

Tetri hasn't had much time to think about the events that transpired two days ago. Hasn't had the time to mourn Aana. He'd been riding for nearly a full day, exhausting his horse and himself before he got to this town perched up on a hill-side. It was bigger and busier than Zatok, with young men coming and going as they tried to make some coin in the copper mines just a mile away. 'RedHot' the locals called it, and Tetri was doubtful that anyone even knew the town's official name.

He'd arrived earlier that morning, at dawn break, and traded his rundown horse for a fresh mule and some coin. He found the nearest tavern that offered cheap board; then it was time to tend to Julia's needs. He made his way up the stairs and closed the door behind him, looking around the room. It was very modest, with a small wooden bed tucked into a corner, a cabinet with one of its doors hanging loose, a bedside table and a basin with fresh water, and a roughly made table and two matching chairs.

Half-heartedly, he changed Julia's soiled cloths and fed her. He had to be creative here, so he punctured a small hole at the tip of a leather glove and filled it with goat's milk, tying the extra fingers in a knot. She went through three servings before she was satisfied, falling asleep in his arms with a small carefree smile. _'Funny..._ ' he thought as he placed her in a willow basket filled with dry straw, _'we're all born innocent and make our own Fate through our decisions and consequences, or at least I'd like to think so. But not you, little Miss. YOU weren't born innocent. You're... something else entirely. Your Fate is probably already written somewhere and only Raya knows what's in store for you._ ' He frowned, gently cupping Julia's tiny face with his gloved hand and tucking her in to make sure she was warm and comfortable. _'What do I do with you? Your mother would know if she were here. She'd surely know..._ ' He kicked off his boots and fell into the bed, instantly taken by sleep, short and dreamless.

He woke several hours later, groggy and annoyed, the baby's fussing pulling him from the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness. She was hungry. Again. With a sigh, Tetri crawled out of bed and fed her the remaining supply of milk, then rocked the basket back and forth until she settled down again. His stomach growled angrily and he remembered that he hasn't had anything to eat for quite a while. So he did the best he could to straighten out his dishevelled clothes and hair, splashed some fresh water on his face and neck, and headed down to the tavern below. He could hear music and laughter and figured that if there was booze there ought to be bread.

Tetri paused at the door, rubbing his neck with indecision as he eyed the basket with the infant still peacefully asleep. Could he leave her here? Or take her with him? What if she starts crying again and a servant girl walks in. What if the servant girl decides to pick her up and hold her? What if... what if something terrible happens again? Tetri gritted his teeth and decided to stay on the side of caution, grabbed the basket and made his way downstairs.

The music was loud, so loud in fact that Tetri couldn't hear himself think. He winced and rubbed his temples, lazily looking around as he finished his first pint of ale.

He wasn't much of a drinker. ' _Desperate times, huh…_ ' he said to himself and sighed deeply, wondering how in Raya's name he ended up here. All alone. With _her_. He'd been sitting in 'The Drunken Mare' for the best part of the evening, just enjoying being warm and fed, his feet propped up on an empty chair next to him. A cracked wooden plate and a few bowls were placed on the table in front of him. Some two-day-old rye bread, a generous slice of cheese, a few pickles and a bowl of porridge – he'd made quick use of all of it. Now though, with his belly full and his head splitting with ache, he wanted nothing more than to go up the stairs to the room he'd rented for the night and fall over.

But he couldn't retire just yet. The tavern happened to be somewhat famous for its busty waitresses who didn't have much objection to flashing the said busts to some very tipsy and very generous locals. It was a mining town, after all, and to the most of the regulars here at 'The Drunken Mare' a curvy wench was worth more than their two week's wage. That being said, Tetri thought he might as well make use of the situation and listen in on some of the gossip. Some Eth sightings at the old graveyard, petty thefts, a rabid wolf on a particularly successful sheep-killing spree... but thankfully, nothing about a Two Crow with a demon spawn.

Tetri yawned and stretched, being careful not to disturb a woven basket he'd set on a bench in the corner. Julia was fast asleep. Having had what seemed to be a full goat's worth of milk, she'd finally settled down and wasn't bothered by the drunken singing of a merry band of miners in the middle of the pub. They laughed and sang and hooted at the wenches, completely ignoring a small figure of the Two Crow mage resting his feet in the corner. And he'd prefer that it stayed that way, his head swimming ever-so-slightly, his eyes slowly drifting over the rowdy crowd around him.

"Heya, mate..."

Tetri jumped, his feet falling off the chair as he stared at the man right in front of him. When did he get here? The man hiccupped and placed his hand on the table, putting his weight forward as he leaned in.

"Tis chair taken? I don't want to be no bother or nothin' but this place's packed tonight like them boys never seen a pair'o'tits before..." the man trailed off, shakily reaching for the vacant chair before Tetri had time to think of a reason do deny him. "Tis like I always say, right... Keep yer coin in the pocket and yer cock in the hole, not the other way round!"

"...Indeed," Tetri finally managed to mumble, not amused by the stranger's attempt at a witty joke. What wits he had he must have drowned in his last beer.

"Oi, cheer up, mate... Tis just a joke, just havin' a bit of fun," the man continued, studying the younger man's face and hands, then peering over his shoulder to look what was hidden in the corner. "Bit young to care for some hussy's babe, aren't ya," he went on, cheerfully elbowing Tetri and failing at a wink. 'Whelp... I know, I know... None of my business, eh mate? Pardon my manners, would ya, I don't mean no harm."

Tetri scoffed, suddenly suspicious of this unlikely company. He eyed the stranger for a long time, wondering if this was just a passing encounter or if the man had something else in mind. He was older than Tetri, in his late twenties perhaps, and quite a bit taller. His build wasn't that of a copper miner - strong and muscled but not bulky in the upper torso. He was dressed like the locals and acted appropriately, but Tetri knew it was just for show. This man was definitely not from around here; he had something he wanted to hide.

He grinned widely as he watched Tetri's amber eyes burn a hole through his face, not bothered by the disapproving look that the mage shot him. His platinum-blonde dreads shook messily when he laughed, a bandana wrapped over his forehead falling into his eye. He felt too cheerful and carefree to let Tetri sour his mood.

"Oi! Beautiful! 'Nother round over here for me and my friend!" he called out to the waitress who soon returned with two overflowing mugs of beer. The man groaned with pleasure and grabbed his mug, blowing the foam at the woman's sizable exposed breasts. She giggled and let him bury his face between them as he licked his way out of the foamy bliss, muttering that hers were the best tits he'd seen this side of White Dirt.

"You'd know what I'm taking 'bout, wouldn't ya..." the man said when Tetri reluctantly accepted the beer and took a few deep swings, "being from the other side of that damned pile'o'mud. This one time I met this Two Crow lass and ... Oh, mate, she was quite something I tells ya, a wild ride for sure. She sure was calling for them Gods by the time I got through with her!"

Tetri paled. He slowly set his mug down and reached for the coin purse he carried on a string around his neck, eager to pay what he owed and get out of this place. He'd asked for a pitcher of goat milk for Julia earlier, and had been waiting for it ever since he came in. She proved to have the appetite of a grown man. Even so, he'd rather she starved for a day than be placed in danger. Real danger. He was sure now that this was not just a simple drunk looking for some company.

"Thank you for the drinks," Tetri said through his teeth, his voice calm and cold and laden with threat, "but I must retire now. The infant needs her sleep." He attempted to stand up and reach for the basket when the other man's hand landed on his forearm, warm and big and strong. But surprisingly gentle.

"Sorry, mate... Like I said, I don't mean ya no harm. I just know about you Two Crows, that's all," he said as he pulled his hand back, successful at peeking Tetri's interest. "I know yer a Two Crow 'cause of yer hair," he continued. He pointed at the two braids on Tetri's right temple, black and white feathers woven into them. "But you got four more on the other side, what they for?"

The young mage puffed his checks in exasperation, wondering how big of a scene he'd make fleeing from the tavern right now. He was too tired for all this nonsense and decided against agitating the stranger any further. ' _He's drunk enough that he might not remember any of this in the morning_ ,' he said to himself as he sat back down, cradling the rest of the beer in his hands.

"The two braids on the right are for my tribe, the ones on the left are for my name," he finally answered, feeling somewhat uneasy under the man's gaze. Those dark brown eyes were glossy with mirth and alcohol but even so, they had an inquisitive sharpness to them that left Tetri intrigued. "Tetri Two Crow. I was the fourth son of a fourth son... hence the name."

"Tettt-treeee..." the man mused with a grin. He smacked his lips as if tasting the mage's name, then burped and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Odd 'lil name for an odd 'lil fella." Tetri shivered. He didn't know what to think of this man - he was either extremely dangerous or extremely candid. Or both, most likely.

"I don't have no fancy names like yours," the man continued. He reached for the left over chunk of bread and soaked it in Tetri's mug, then offered it to him. Tetri didn't accept nor reject it, still staring him down. The man shrugged and ate the mush of a bread messily, beer dripping off his lips and chin. "Name's Koren. Just Koren. Didn't have no one to tell me where I come from. So I just make a story for myself when I feel like it. Today I'm a bastard son of a noble prince, on a quest to reclaim my title and be filthy rich so I can buy me all of them tits 'round here... or kill that horny son-of-a-dog father of mine. Either or... I haven't decided yet."

Tetri had to work hard to stifle a chuckle. He couldn't help it; he found this man entertaining. There was something about him that was quite disarming, a child-like mirth in his eye and the way he blurted out what must have been the first thing on his mind. He wasn't a half-wit, though, that was obvious with just one look at those quick fawn eyes. Still, being cautious by nature and through bad experience, Tetri coughed and looked away, not willing to drop his guard just yet.

"Perhaps he didn't know he had a son... your son-of-a-dog father, that is," Tetri mused, joining in on Koren's fantasy. He loved a good tale. "By this time he'd be a king and be looking for an heir. He's old and frail and has no legitimate sons, so you might be in luck. That... or the royal family will lock you up in a grimy dungeon, torture you, then feed your still living body to the rats and let your Eth wander the earth forever."

Koren's face turned green as he fought not to empty the contents of his stomach just imagining that scenario. He shook his head and swallowed, ordering another drink. Tetri smirked. He was tempted to join his new 'friend' for another round but thought better of it. As innocent as this conversation has been, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the man than a silly story and a charming smile.

"It got ya talkin', mate, didn't it... didn't it, mate," Koren mumbled, his head and body swaying left and right as he tried to reach for his mug and missed, his eyes seeing double. He cursed and eventually grabbed it, his mood suddenly taking a turn for the worse. "So tell me, f-friend... What's a lil white mage like you doing in a place like this? Don't you Two Crows hate all them magical shenanigans? Aaaand with a babe in tow? Where's the mum? You... you steal it or somethin' and gonna do some blood rituals on it? ...'Mi right?"

Terri stared at him, his gaze long and dark and heavy. ' _He knows…_ ' he thought, fighting the urge to punch this piss-head in the face, grab the baby and run. But he couldn't. At the moment, only Koren figured out who he was – after a fight the whole town would know. _'He's been sizing me up this whole time, wondering if I'm a match for him. What is it that he REALLY wants from me?..'_

"If I were you, I'd think twice before threatening a mage," he answered coldly, his hand reaching for the dagger he carried at his side. "But if you're not as dumb as you look, you'd keep your damn mouth shut and your head down. You don't want to be seen in the company of a mage."

Terri prayed that the man would buy his bluff, that he'd be intimidated by this display of power and a fierce demeanour. In all honesty, the bulk of his so-called magical abilities came down to a pain relieving potion or a protection charm that may or may not ward off the Eth. He was a self-taught white mage, by trade rather than by blood. He's never seen another one like him, and he's definitely never been to the Great Council of Magi. He's never had the official recognition of a magic user.

"Pfftt" Koren waved him off like he would an annoying fly, paying no mind to the threats. "Yer all bark and no bite, mate. Look at ya. Yer small and weak, yer hands never seen an honest day's worth of work... real man's work... and you can't be THAT good a mage cause you got no coin. You can't even pay a wet nurse to take care of that reeking bundle-o-poop. Yer just... off somehow. So strange that I've made it my busin-"

He was cut short by Tetri's reaction to something he'd seen. The younger man was no longer glaring daggers at him, not listening to the explanation of his obviously brilliant detective work. Koren blinked the haze out of his eyes and followed the mage's stare, turning to face the doors to see what or who held Tetri's undivided attention.

"Oh fuck me raw..."he muttered under his breath, steadying himself as he slowly rose to his feet. There were two town guards at the door, their hands twitchy on the hilts of their weapons. They scanned the dim, smoke-filled interior of the tavern, their eyes lingering now and then on the busty waitresses. They were looking for someone. Koren cursed, drained his mug in one large gulp, held his breath and readied himself for a dart across the room and out to freedom.

Tetri said nothing. He, too, was bothered by the people who had just entered, but not by the guards. There was a young boy around ten, his head half-shaven with a scar on the bald side of his scalp. Tetri remembered him from Zatok - he was the one who showed Aana to that house. He was the one who led Tetri around and introduced him to the horse merchant. And now this boy... this witness... was here. Panic rose up in the mage's chest, his breathing growing quick and shallow. He played out a few scenarios in his mind and none of them were good. ' _If I just stay here and hope I'm not noticed,'_ he thought, ' _this drunkard will make a scene sooner or later. He won't let me go upstairs quietly. And those guards... they're sure to intervene if they notice a commotion_.' He, too, slowly got up and reached for the basket, waiting for an opportune moment to simply make his way out along the dimly lit walls.

The two of them stood there for what seemed a very long moment, Tetri and Koren, both on edge and both anxious to make themselves disappear. Then, as if reading into Tetri's worst fears, the boy dropped a stack of firewood he'd been carrying and turned around to gather it up. His eyes met Tetri's and he screamed, throwing a dry log in the young man's direction.

"The demon!" the boy yelled, jumping up and down excitedly and pointing a finger at his target, "the Two Crow death demon, he's here! Right over there! I saw him... I saw him before, it's that demon!"

The guards perked up and focused their attention on the mage, drawing their weapons and making their way through the drunken crowd. They soon realized that they could kill two birds with one stone. The other outlaw was right there, too, in cahoots with the murderous demon, no doubt! Those who heard the boy's alarm also looked around curiously, pointing in his direction and elbowing whoever was next to them. The sea of people was growing thicker by the second - everyone wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

Without a single exchange of a word, without as much as a glance, the two men in question sprinted in opposite directions. Tetri took off unexpectedly, pushing the nearest drunk into another. Koren grabbed an empty jar and broke it on some unfortunate miner's head, quickly ducking from a fist that was aimed at his face. The hit landed on a wench's shoulder and she fell on a table, crying out in pain and surprise. Ale got spilled - tempers got heated up. Quickly the cheer and laughter turned into a cacophony of agitated yells, shrieks, and pained moans as faces got punched and furniture broken on bystanders' backs.

The bar brawl was in full swing when Tetri dashed out the door, successfully avoiding the guards who couldn't make anything out in the swaying sea of drunken bodies. He had a firm grip on the basket, his knuckles white and his teeth clenched when he turned the corner and disappeared into the night. He was furious with the man who had started this chain of unfortunate events. But he was angry with himself even more. He'd left most of his belongings and the mule at the tavern, knowing full-well that something unexpected like this could happen. He suspected that the town officials will search his possessions and keep them locked up under guard, and it would be too risky to try and get them back. He cursed quietly, glaring at the basket with anger, ' _I hope you're happy now, little Miss. I'll let YOU pick how we die - by freezing or starvation... or maybe you could be kind enough to reunite me with Aana right this second._ '

Koren was flung through the window a few moments after Tetri's retreat. He groaned and rolled onto his side, pulling a jagged splinter of wood out of his calf. He rose to his feet and shook broken glass out of his hair, noting with the corner of his eye a flash of white cloak in the distance. He smirked, knowing that Tetri had made it out alive. Then he checked the alley behind the building to make sure there were no more guards lying in wait and took off, leaving but a thin trickle of blood behind.

 _T B C_

 _Character art available at nevaever. deviantart. com (no spaces)_


	6. Aspect's Watch

**Book I: BORN IN DEATH**

 **By: NEVAEVA**

 **Chapter six: ASPECT'S WATCH**

Lakshmi sighed in frustration as she paced around Anwaar's quarters, her nerves getting the better of her. She was ashamed of the way the celebration had turned out and wary of what Master might do to vent his anger. And he had every right to be furious, too, after the way he'd been made a fool of in front of everyone. There was sufficient blame to go around, certainly. Tamika should've known that the King's first wife was still alive, and that she was with child; and Endwin should've checked his records more thoroughly. But above all others, Lakshmi placed the blame upon herself. _She_ was in charge of the entire event, _she_ had to make sure that it would go smoothly. But it did not… and, for what it's worth, a small part of her was relieved that Anwaar didn't get his way. She couldn't help but dread the day when he meets the new God and forgets all about his other subjects.

"Where the bloody hell might he be at…" she cursed under her breath as she waited tensely for Anwaar's return. But her patience was wearing thin and her nerves could take no longer. Her head felt like it might implode, she was so frustrated; she swung at the bedside table and knocked it over, sending the dishes and the food they contained flying across the room. Sweet cranberry juice soiled the linen like stains of blood, red splatters striking harsh against the white silk. Lakshmi stared at it for a long moment, a similar sight emerging in her memory. Once upon a time, it was _her_ blood that stained Master's bedding, _her_ previously untouched body lounging among those pillows. But as the time went by, Anwaar grew tired of her, as he did of all his lovers. He was never satisfied, never close to anyone to share his soul, never at peace. Jealousy ate away at her as she stormed out of the room, angry at the whole world for the way her Fate had turned out.

She ran down the hall and along the terrace, her feet skipping several stairs at a time as she rushed downwards. Her sari fluttered behind her, and long black hair threatened to tangle up at her feet. She had to talk to someone, maybe even cry on a sympathetic shoulder. Very quickly she found her way to Kane's quarters and pushed hard on the heavy iron trimmed doors, the hinges screeching at her intrusion. She shivered when she stepped inside, her eyes getting used to the dark fog all around her. She hated Kane's room; visiting him always left a foul sensation on her skin. Unclean and itchy. Fog clung to her like a spider's web as she hurried along a humid, dimly lit corridor, its stone walls ominous in the fading light of scarcely mounted torches. She stopped momentarily and listened to muffled sounds coming from one of the openings in this maze-like construction.

Cries of pain… They were soft and infrequent but someone was definitely pleading for mercy.

Worried, Lakshmi made her way in the direction of the sound, dreading what she might find at the end of the tunnel. The illumination improved when she reached a large cave-like opening, its walls lined with red brick in part with raw gray stone. What she found inside made her skin crawl with aversion.

Endwin stood by the far wall, his hands desperately grasping at blood-stained chains that were mounted to the ceiling. He wasn't restrained as he willingly accepted his punishment at the hands of another man holding a whip, his back turned to her. Fresh welts burned red on Endwin's back, his skin torn here and there and trickling crimson. Those wounds will not heal quickly, she knew that, not when inflicted by another deity. The punisher's torso was muscled and bare, glistening with sweat and marred by multiple old scarring of his own. It looked like he'd been repeatedly whipped in the past, and in a much more severe capacity than Endwin.

"Ah here you are, my incompetent child," Anwaar smiled when he noticed her, but his face held no kindness. He was seated on a rough iron bench, with Tamika propped awkwardly on his lap. The young girl didn't look up, hiding her face in Anwaar's shoulder. She didn't want to be here or see Master's entertainment any more than Lakshmi did. The Aspect of Wealth smiled nervously and approached the God of Gods, her eyes quickly darting to another man seated on the bench near him.

"Master… and master Colus, how unexpected to see you here…" she murmured with a low bow, curiously looking at the spectators of Endwin's punishment. Colus, the God of War, was quite possibly the only person whom Anwaar considered a friend. Or at least with whom he shared some of his more private moments. Colus was older, a man in his late thirties, and about the same height as the other. An old scar ran the length of his tanned face, splitting his left brow and cutting into the cheekbone, its end hiding somewhere behind the ear. He had short black hair and hazel eyes that sparkled with excitement as he watched the whip tear into the old Aspect's flesh, his wide mouth stretched in a smile.

"Lakshmi, my dear… Come sit with us," Colus answered with a cheerful wink that gave her a shiver, "or better yet, get a head start on your own performance. You're next on our entertainment schedule, after all. Might as well step out of those clothes of yours and give Kane a hand."

She froze, afraid to look at the muscled man who delivered the punishment. She'd never seen Kane without his black cloak, never knew how truly strong he was or how his voice sounded. Kane's hand dropped limply at his side when he turned to face her, the iron mask hiding any emotion he might have shown. His black eyes seemed to give out a faint glow in the dim light of the torches. His breathing was shallow and quick but she didn't know whether it was due to the exertion or something else. He simply stared at her, the whip gripped tightly in his hesitating hand. His shoulder-long silver hair was oily and wet, clinging to his skin in untidy chunks.

"As much as I'd love to partake in this thrilling and… well-deserved… activity," she answered when she was able to get her voice under control, "I'm afraid that time is of the essence. I need to track down the child immediately if I am to correct this whole unfortunate incident."

"Oh? Do tell!" Anwaar peered at her curiously as he waved for Kane to stop his actions. He couldn't hear Lakshmi well over Endwin's exaggerated moaning. Tamika tensed and held her breath when he let go of her waist, hoping that she'd be free to leave now that Anwaar's attention was elsewhere. But Colus had other plans for her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, drawing her to him as his hands slid under her short skirt, her young breasts and her one good horn, tracing the jagged edge of the broken one. She bit her lip and looked away, knowing that struggle would only fuel his desires.

"As you know, we're unable to track the new God herself… But Mimiko informs me that he's aware of the location where the death had occurred," Lakshmi continued dryly, trying not to look in Kane's direction or show her distress in any way. "By working together we can find and retrieve the child before any other unexpected events interfere with your will. I do require Endwin's assistance with finding some maps and a giving me a brief description of the area and its people. Do we have your permission to proceed with this plan, your Brilliance?"

"Yes _yes_ … certainly! And take Kane with you when you go down to Emriell; he's very effective at conflict resolution," Anwaar frowned and stood up, sharing a quick understanding glance with Colus. The God of War also got to up to his feet and softly touched Anwaar's shoulder, then leaned in to whisper something into his ear. It must have been something comforting because the God of Gods smiled with the corner of his mouth and gave the other man a long hug, nodding in Tamika's direction as he gave Colus his permission to keep her. She shuddered.

"How is he? Mimiko?" She asked as she watched Lakshmi gather up Endwin's robes and cover the old man's body, his moans and pleas for forgiveness growing quieter. She knew that her little brother was in a bad way but wasn't allowed to be with him. It was a lot to take in, the struggle and suffering of another soul in his mind when he hasn't had the practice of dealing with it for such a long time.

"He's… adjusting," Lakshmi answered as she quickly glanced at the girl, Colus' large hands weighing on her shoulders. She liked Tamika; she reminded her of her younger self. "He'll be alright, and Lucatero is with him. Time heals all, you know," she said reassuringly and smiled, not about to tell her the whole truth. She didn't want Tamika to know that he was crying and asking for her repeatedly, the soul of that dead woman tearing him up within. It was unnecessary cruelty to make them both suffer.

Kane dipped his hands into a basin with water, splashing some on his chest and neck; then he dropped the whip into it, watching the liquid turn a light red color. He grabbed his tattered black cloak, wrapped it around his massive shoulders and walked out of the chamber, making sure that everyone was gone before he locked the doors. He followed Lakshmi and Endwin as she led the old man back to his room. He deliberately avoided looking Endwin in the eye and remained standing outside as he waited for her to prepare for the imminent departure. As always, he gave no indication of what was really on his mind. He was as silent as ever; he had his own way of dealing with pain, and for a good reason. Kane was the Aspect of Pain, after all, bound to Colus and required to do the God of War's bidding.

"Well then… shall we?" Lakshmi's voice pulled him out of a trance-like state as she finally emerged from Endwin's room. She looked different and Kane stared at her, making her fidget uneasily under that long grim look. She was wearing a simple long pastel-blue dress and a gray cloak, her feet clad in matching knee-high boots. Her extravagant decorations were gone save for a large heavy copper necklace that wrapped loosely around her neck and formed a semi-circle just above the cleavage. The black tattoo and piercings were also gone from her face which made her look like someone else entirely. "Oh never mind that," she waved him off when he pointed at her cheek with some confusion, "I don't want to draw extra attention, you see. This way we can pass for a middle-class traveler and her escort. One can never be too careful when entering the mortal realm… could run into some trouble like a stray Eth or… even a mage."

Kane shrugged with disgust at the mere mention of a mage. The Magi were like a thorn in a deity's side. They refused to obey the Gods' law and tried to manipulate Raya themselves, causing nothing but trouble for both sides. Kane's feelings for them were more passionate than those of the others'. He'd been captured once by a company of Magi and had to endure much worse things than simple physical pain. He wouldn't have been standing here now if Colus hadn't come for him that time.

He shrugged off the memories and followed Lakshmi to the well, releasing his black tattered wings after he'd fallen through the portal of Raya. It pained him deeply to use his wings for flight – another late gift from the Magi. Nonetheless, he matched Lakshmi's speed as she descended quickly, aiming for a small village at the foot of a visibly large mountain range called White Dirt. He thought it odd that a child of noble blood and divine power would be born here, at the edge of human civilization where no one would know she even existed. He shrugged it off and looked around as they landed some distance away from the housing among some shrubbery. His was supposed to follow orders, not think about them. That's what Lakshmi was there for.

"It looks like there's some sort of a commotion," Lakshmi stated as they came in closer, "These people are all riled up. They must be aware of the death that happened here, in which case I can get more information about the child. Maybe even find her… hopefully alive and well." It was an early wet morning and the wind was mercilessly bone-chilling, blowing about fallen leaves and white sandy soil. She shivered and snuggled into her cloak, making a mental note that there were way too many people rushing about for such unpleasant weather. A flock of children ran by them and turned the corner as they headed for the village square, and she decided to follow them to see what was going on.

Kane stayed back and found shelter on the south side of a smithy where he could be hidden from the wind. He liked the smell of freshly forged steel and the heat of the fire, the hard but rewarding work of a blacksmith. He used to be one, he reminded himself as he curiously peeked in through the barred window to see an array of newly made tools and weapons. But that was in another life. Now he was the wearer of an iron mask that hid him from the world, the Aspect of Pain that no one would ever choose to get up close to and personal.

He watched with mild curiosity as a processions of Seers made their way up the path, heading for the village square. Four blind middle-aged men following a child, they murmured something softly in time with the swaying of white lanterns on long reed-wood poles. They were dressed lightly in rough spun linen robes, with rows of black and red beads hanging loosely over the shoulders. They were barefoot and bald, as if unafraid of the cold, as if the lack of one of their senses – the sight – somehow made them impervious to other external sensations.

Kane scowled and pressed himself back against the smithy's walls, becoming one with the shadows. He hated all these newly formed exploitations of Raya. The Seers, the Magi, the Hunters – he hated them all. They answered to no one and had no regard for the Gods, no fear of divine authority. He had to tell himself over and over again that all this disorder was only temporary; that once Fate took her place among his kin that everything would go back the way it used to be.

Lakshmi came back sometime later, a grim expression on her face. She motioned for Kane to follow her and led him to small house a few blocks away from the smithy. Inside, it was just like any other room in any other one of these huts, small and dingy. But both the Aspects sensed a strong presence of Raya emanating from within.

"So it happened here…" Lakshmi whispered as she took a long deep breath, inhaling that sweet tangy scent that reminded her of home. Kane nodded. "According to the locals, the woman who died here was killed by a dangerous demon. She bore a child before she died, so at least that part of the story lines up. They were all gathered at the square where they burned her body. Also, they said that the demon took the child and disappeared in the depths of the earth… which I find a little hard to believe, don't you?"

Kane shrugged and reached for a satchel thrown over her shoulder. He pulled out a parchment with a hand-drawn map and studied it for a few minutes, then pointed at the nearest town this side of the mountain and south-west out the window.

"You reckon?" She thought for a moment, wondering what she would have done if she were the 'demon' in question. Naturally, the young man from the locals' description was not a demon; he could have been the father of the child if she didn't already know that the King Lehi was not that young. Regardless of the youth's relation to the new God, he was on the run and had no immediate means of caring for it. It was only logical to get to the closest place of safety to take care of the baby. And, according to Endwin's map, RedHot was an easy target.

"Very well, we'll head there," Lakshmi finally decided as they made their way out of the house, reluctant to leave the presence of Raya so soon. Once affected by A'Rayan, no deity could survive living in Emriell for too long – not unless they wished to retain their power and youth. "We should probably do as mortals do, travel on foot that is. They are already on full alert given the circumstances and it would be awfully inconvenient if they saw something else not of this world," she sighed, not looking forward to hours on horseback. Nevertheless, she found a horse merchant and acquired a pair of well-groomed mares, one spotted gray and one charcoal black; a sack of provisions and sleeping furs; and a set of three steel weapons at Kane's insistence which consisted of a long great sword, a double-edged bastard sword, and a dirk that he fashioned on his hip. One perk of being the Aspect of Wealth was that her pockets were never empty.

The trip to RedHot was surprisingly smooth and uneventful. They've joined with a small merchant procession a few miles in and traveled with them the rest of the way. Kane was anxious and would've preferred to make better time, but seeing as how Lakshmi was thoroughly engaged in a conversation with the merchants, he thought he'd better not disturb her. He liked it when she was happy. She laughed and chatted excitedly as they discussed inflation, current supply and demand, local prices on wool and spices and dyes and copper, and other fascinating topics of ways and means of making coin. Kane thought he might go mad with boredom. They parted ways when they reached the town and Lakshmi assured her new friends that they will stop by for a cup of tea before the road takes them elsewhere. The old trader offered them his hospitality but she refused politely, in which case he'd recommended that they stayed at the 'Drunken Mare' which was locally somewhat famous. ' _It's definitely an experience_ ', the old man said and she nodded, waved them farewell and sighed contentedly.

"Charming people, don't you think?" Lakshmi said when the merchants continued on their way down a wide cobble town road. Kane shrugged and turned in the direction of the professed pub, eager to drown the indignity of the day's conversation in a bottle of beer. "Sometimes I wish we could spend more time down here, you know? I miss this simple, uncomplicated life… I miss being in control of myself and the things that I do." He glanced at her, wondering where she was going with this. "Did you… would you have… hurt me? I mean, would you have hurt me if Master Anwaar or Colus ordered you to? Would you have drawn pleasure from it? You must do, being an expert at inflicting and receiving pain, that is. I don't judge, you know, I just… wonder, I guess. Would you enjoy the pain that came from _me_?"

Kane stopped his horse abruptly and Lakshmi bumped into him. He reached out and placed his hand on the back of her head, drawing their foreheads together until they touched. His breath was hot and uneven and his hand trembled slightly on her head, his fingers sliding through the black strands of her hair. He shook his head slowly, his grip tightening and drawing her face even closer until her lips brushed against the metal of his mask. She gasped silently and pulled away, embarrassed by her fear and mistrust of him, and wary of the way she felt when he was so close. She didn't want to feel that rush of excitement for anyone other than her Master…. And yet the silence of this man spoke to her louder than Anwaar's half-forgotten words of love.

"Forgive me, friend," she whispered breathlessly and looked away, her olive skin flushed and her eyes blurred with moisture. She urged her mare forward and didn't look back at Kane, feeling his gaze on her back. ' _He must have thought my misgivings to be silly… silly and selfish_ ,' she thought, shaking the odd thoughts out of her head, ' _and besides, I'd be happy to endure a light whipping if it meant that he'd be in Colus' favor. Master Colus might have killed him if he'd shown any sing of disobedience, that's for sure_.'

The night was drawing near when they stepped through the doors of 'The Drunken Mare' and found an empty table in a corner. Kane felt right at home here, surrounded by a mass of tipsy locals and not-too-modest wenches. Lakshmi shivered but joined him in a mug of apple cider, figuring out that she will not be bothered by potential suitors - one look at Kane's massive armed form and the iron mask warded them off. They looked around once their eyes adjusted to the hazy twilight, soon realizing that Raya was on their side. They saw a young man drinking in the opposite corner all by his lonesome, checking in now and then at a woven basket placed at his side. He rocked the basket and tucked something in, whispering gently to it. Could it be him, the Aspects wondered, the young man with the God-child? It would have been all-too-easy for Kane to just go near them, draw his sword and split that youth in half, take the basket and leave before anyone had the sense to stop them. And that's exactly what he would've done if Lakshmi didn't stop him.

"Kane, wait…" she said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder just as he stood up, "Let's make sure that we're not mistaken this time. We must learn more about this young man and his ward, don't you think? I hate to spill innocent blood when we don't have to. Look!" She pointed at another newcomer who was also curiously eyeing the black-haired youth, indecision written on his face. The stranger, too, looked out of place, what with this unusual platinum-blonde dreads and shoes not suited for work in the mines. It seemed as though he'd finally worked up the courage to talk to the young man with the baby, so Lakshmi quickly waved in his direction to let Kane know she wanted him stopped.

Kane sighed deeply but obeyed. He came up to the blonde and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ignoring the cursing and a few punches that landed on his mask with little to no effect. The stranger moaned and nursed his fist, suddenly becoming more cooperative when he realized that it was a beautiful lady who demanded his attention.

"Well hallo there, lovely!" He said cheerfully as he shook Kane's hand off his shoulder and sat down, openly undressing Lakshmi with his bright brown eyes, "ya didna have to send yer boytoy if ya wanted me, ya know. All ya had to do was ask. I do usually ask for coin for erm… special services, but for you, m'lady, it's free of charge. It's not often that I get a two-for-one deal, beauty and the beast kind of thing… should be fun, eh?"

"Slow down, boy…" she smiled and looked him over, her fingers playing with her bottom lip as she assessed his potential, "what is your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yers," the man answered teasingly but groaned when he earned himself a smack on the back of his head. Kane was anything but gentle. "Koren… Name's Koren!…Good Goods, must you lay yer hands on me so soon? Whatever happened to wining and dining first?"

"You think yourself a charmer, hm? A lover… not a fighter?" Lakshmi asked sweetly, gazing up at him from under thick black lashes. He grinned.

"I'm whatever ya need me to be, honey. Say a word and I'll pick a fight with any of them boys round here, just maybe not _this_ one," Koren muttered conspicuously and pointed at Kane over his shoulder, all the while flashing a perfect white smile at the woman. She laughed gently.

"Ah I see… An easy-going man in need of some coin. How wonderful!" She reached out and touched Koren's hand, urging him to lower his head as she whispered into his ear, "I can provide you with enough coin to make it worth your while if you tell me why you're interested in that young man in the corner and his infant," Koren paled and pulled away, all flirtation gone from his eyes.

"I'll tell ya my… interest… if you tell me yours," he answered stubbornly and ducked to the side as if expecting another punishing smack from Kane. The large man didn't move and still said nothing.

"Alright, listen to me and listen carefully…" Lakshmi said in a deep, sensual voice that demanded attention, "It's none of my business why you fancy him and I won't ask for an explanation. What I want from you, _charmer boy_ , is to do what you were already set on doing. Go talk to him. Make friends. Make more than friends, I care not. I want to know his name, who he is, what he does, and any other information no matter how insignificant it might seem to you. And… also keep your eyes and ears open when it comes to his baby. Do this for me and I'll reward you handsomely…. Refuse, and well… I can't keep my friend from snapping your neck for too long. Do we understand each other?"

Koren glared at Kane, then at Lakshmi, then back at Kane. He had no desire to play a spy for these two, but he was also pragmatic. He figured that they were not poor, far from it. The woman was well-groomed and wore a priceless necklace on her chest. It was a collage of a multitude of coins from different cultures from all over the world – Koren even recognized a few. And if her charm wasn't enough to persuade him, her companion's demeanor certainly made his decision an easy one. With a wink, Koren reached out and grabbed Lakshmi's chin, planting a quick forceful kiss on her plump lips. She gasped but allowed him this little victory, a blush tinting her lovely olive skin.

"Your wish is my command, m'lady," Koren purred loudly and this time was successful at avoiding a heavy hand aimed at his person. "But how do I know ye honor the deal, eh? A bit of payment in advance is in order, I reckon." He could have sworn that the coins just appeared in her hand out of thin air, so quick she was to dislodge a heavy pouch on the table in front of him. He wasn't all-that-sober, though, and thought nothing of that neat trick as he grabbed the payment. "Come find me in a week's time, I'll be a good lil spy for the lovely lady and tell ya all I learn." He stood up shakily and bowed, making his way to the snoozing young man in the corner.

"Oh shut up," Lakshmi hissed at Kane's disapproving glare as she watched the two men engage in what must have been quite the riveting conversation, "I know this might be a mistake but one must try and remain civil, right?" She waved him off casually and continued to keep watch, happy to be an anonymous observer. She noticed that the young black-haired man kept glancing worriedly at the stairs that led up to the rooms above the tavern, his hands twitchy on the handle of the basket. Then, just as she thought that this was going rather well, something unexpected happened.

Two town guards made an appearance and seemed to be very interested in Koren and his new friend. Nothing good could come of it if they managed to catch either one of them, Lakshmi knew that. So when the inevitable bar brawl commenced and the two men in question attempted to flee, she had to make sure that they would do so with little resistance. Kane stood up and pushed his way through the fighting crowd, grabbed the guards by their collars, one in each hand, and slapped them together like a child would do with stuffed toys. They fell to the ground with a loud thud and Kane looked back at Lakshmi over her shoulder, as if asking ' _what now, dear?_ ' She smiled and stepped over the unconscious bodies, heading for the rooms upstairs.

They soon found the one where the young man stayed earlier. Kane grabbed hold of a large satchel and emptied its contents, studying his possessions with curiosity.

"A healer…" Lakshmi commented, pointing at the various little jars and bottles with herbs and liquids, a big leather-bound tome, some spare clothing, and other knick-knacks one might expect to find in a traveler's bag. "Or… a mage, perhaps? If so, we were wise not to engage him directly. But first things, first. He will need these things if he's to care for the infant." And with that, she gathered the young man's belongings and left the tavern, Kane following her step-in-step in silent disapproval. "Now, let's track down that informant of ours and find out what he knows. We could even hand this to him to be delivered to its rightful owner," she smiled and shook the satchel playfully, earning a deep-throated sigh from her companion. He did the most foolish things for her and he knew it.

 _T B C_

 _Character art available at nevaever. deviantart. com (no spaces)_


	7. Dawn's Kiss

**Book I: BORN IN DEATH**

 **By: NEVAEVA**

 **Chapter six: DAWN'S KISS**

Tetri was in a foul mood that evening, to say the least. He had nowhere to go and nothing to trade for food and board, roaming the town of RedHot like a wandering street rat. Some kind soul at the local market offered him a bit of milk to feed the crying baby whose voice turned hoarse from strain. Tetri was looking for work, any work, really, that would put some coin in his pocket. Alas, there wasn't anything he could find that matched his skill set. He had to pass on few offers for manual labor, and another one for a gentleman of the night. Discouraged, tired, and hungry, he'd finally decided to give up for the day and try again tomorrow morning.

He'd thought about seeking shelter in town among others like him, homeless and penniless. But the little cautious voice in the back of his mind would not leave him alone, whispering one disastrous scenario after another _. What if someone steals Julia? What if he gets knifed in the back when he's sleeping? What if someone lays hands on the baby and pays for it with their life?_ Tetri bit his lip and shook his head, hating that feeling of paranoia that's been growing in his heart ever since Aana and he fled The Eye. He had no friends, no home, and no real means of taking care of himself, much less Julia. He cursed under his breath, lost and annoyed, as he strode down the alleyways and out of the city. He'd finally decided to spend the night under the cover of the forest that sprawled to the west of RedHot and stood like a black wall in the fading twilight.

Somehow the thought of camping among the trees was more comforting than the prospect of huddling under a damp town bridge. He's always liked the outdoors, having spent his childhood with the nomadic tribe of Two Crow. They never stopped for long in any one place, moving from town to town as his family commenced the trade of goods and services. His father was a master chef, and his mother, being a deeply religious person, was a revered Speaker for the Gods. Tetri's lips stretched in a bitter smile at a fleeting memory of her. ' _How ironic_ ,' he thought, ' _that your son, the son of a Speaker, turned out to be an arrogant mage, rejecting your every belief and your way of life. Maybe you were right when you said that turning away from Gods would bring me naught but misfortune. You'd certainly gloat if you saw me now, mother…_ '

His head full of dark thoughts and his heart filled with self-pity, Tetri stumbled through the dark edge of the forest. His feet tangled in the thick undergrowth and pine branches clawed at his clothes and scratched at his skin. The night was surprisingly warm and foggy, blood-red mist caressing the hazy line of the horizon and the setting disk of the sun. It was quiet and peaceful out here, a nice contrast to the ever-bustling town life, with only an occasional hoot of an owl and a steady chirping of crickets all around him.

Tetri didn't wander too deeply into the woods. He made a camp in a dry clearing overlooking the town, watching the lights and the smoke from the chimneys rise up into the night-fallen skies. He got a fire of his own going. He'd picked a handful of mushrooms and roots on his way though and planned on baking his improvised dinner in the charcoals some time later. He wasn't a stranger to getting by with very little, his main concern being the baby's comfort. She was wet and fussed a lot, her ever-hungry little stomach growling angrily.

"Hush… hush now, little Miss, I'd feed you if I could. I'm afraid we both have to go without much substance in our bellies tonight," he murmured gently and touched her small scrunched up face, his gloved hands trying to calm her down. Maybe it was his weariness or Julia's whining, but Tetri wasn't immediately aware of unusual noises coming from behind the trees to his left. Sounds of breaking twigs, heavy breathing and cursing, and what seemed to be the racket of an animal. Startled, he jumped to his feet and looked around for something to defend himself with, finally grabbing a long jagged stick and pointing it in the direction of unknown danger.

"Whoa whoa… Heya, mate!" Tetri paled as he recognized that voice before he even saw its owner, gripping his weapon tighter as he watched his new ' _friend_ ' from last night stumble ungracefully into his camp site. "What's with all this hostility? And here I was expecting a much warmer welcome after I shared a drink with ya," Koren continued in the most nonchalant way, his brown eyes glowing amber from the reflecting firelight.

"…Did you follow me?" Tetri hissed lowly, taken aback by this sudden, unwanted reunion. He'd always known that this man befriended him on false pretenses, but to follow him into the woods? It was going a bit too far for Tetri's liking. "Answer me! Why are you following me? I have _nothing_ of value on my person, as you can very well see for yourself, and if it's the company that you're after, I'm afraid you're not welcome here."

"I've told ya already, I mean ya no harm… I just want to talk is all," Koren grinned widely and scratched the back of his head. He'd been carrying two heavy bags which he unceremoniously threw on the ground, making Tetri twitch a little from the sudden movement. "So what say you, mate? Can I just rest my feet for a while?"

"And why in Raya's name would I let you anywhere near me? You've caused me nothing but trouble, costing me near all of my possessions and a safe place to rest my own feet. I will not break bread with you and I can't help you!" Tetri was growing more and more agitated as they continued that little staring contest, Koren finally giving in and turning his gaze up at the moon, a small sheepish smile playing on his lips.

"Oh really, now? Maybe I should just go back to town and tell them that I found the death demon skulking about. I'll say that yer seeking out a pretty lil lady for yer next kill. And what's more, _you_ were the one that started that whole damn mess at the Mare… if I remember it right," Koren argued stubbornly, hoping that the memory served him right since he was quite intoxicated that evening. "But ya know what, mate? I'm not against being the bigger man and all that. It's all water under the bridge, right? Here…" he pushed a bag with his foot in Tetri's direction, wincing as he did so. Tetri looked down to note that Koren's breeches were dirty and torn, and a patch of reddened flesh on his calf peeked through. Paying a bit more attention to the other's state, Tetri noticed that his face also displayed signs of a struggle, some scrapes and scratches on his cheek and forehead.

"What's this?" the young mage asked suspiciously and lowered his stick to rummage with it through the bag's contents, finding, to his surprise, all of the possessions he'd carelessly forgotten at the tavern. "How… how did you know this was mine? And how did you get your hands on it?" he continued to question Koren, his resolve to get rid of the blonde man quickly fading. Koren owed him nothing and didn't have to return the satchel. And yet he did so, earning Tetri's gratitude even though he wasn't ready to admit to it.

"Let's just say I know a guy," Koren shrugged and grinned when he saw the sudden change in Tetri's attitude, thinking that this would be the perfect time to sweeten the deal. "But wait, there's more!" he couldn't contain prideful glow as he pulled a goat through the thicket, the animal making displeased noises. "I thought to myself, why bring a pint of milk for yer bubby, when I can bring the whole beasty, right?"

Tetri was at a loss for words, uttering a small ' _thank you_ ' as he accepted Koren's bribes and let him sit near the fire while he milked the animal and fed Julia. Koren watched him for a while, his curious dark eyes studying Tetri's slighter form when he thought that the other wasn't looking. He couldn't help but find this young man attractive, what with his long dark silken hair and almond eyes, his honey skin and toned body, and of course his stubborn, willful, but very practical mind. He couldn't very well tell the mage that the ' _guy_ ' was, in fact, a mysterious couple that seemed to have an unhealthy interest in him. He couldn't say that he'd been paid very well to look after the baby, and to deliver them any information he might trick Tetri into sharing. There was, of course, the source of Koren's own curiosity that caused him to make acquaintance in the first place. Still, he decided not to pry into Tetri's affairs as carelessly as he did the day before.

"So… Koren, right?" the younger man said with a long sigh as he sat down on a fallen log, the infant content and asleep in her basket. "I really am grateful for all of this. I'm a bit jumpy and quick to anger these days, through no fault of yours," Tetri managed a small smile and accepted a piece of cured meat and a sip of grog generously offered to him by the other man. "So if you tell me what it is that you need, I'll do what I can to be of assistance."

"Thanks, mate…" the blonde man answered softly, enjoying that semblance of a smile on the other's face. "Yer gonna think me silly, a dim-wit or some such when I tell this to you, but…" he paused to rub his leg as he stretched it out and winced, "I think I'm special, ya see."

"…That you are," Tetri commented sarcastically and rummaged through his satchel of herbs and potions. He pulled out a jar with a milky paste and knelt down at Koren's leg, waiting for him to pull up his breeches to expose a day old wound. Tetri sighed and ignored a glare aimed his way as he took the beverage from Koren's hands and poured it unceremoniously over the gash, somewhat pleased with a deep-throated hiss that followed. Koren didn't let that sting of pain to get in his way of admiring the youth bent dangerously close to his groin, his breath hot on Koren's thigh and his hair tickling the bits of exposed skin.

"It's no joke, mate, I mean it," Koren continued, watching Tetri's nimble hands slide over his skin as the mage expertly cleaned and dressed the wound, that soothing ointment of his working wonders already. "I never knew my parents and, like I said before, I don't know where I come from. I've been living here and there, doing this and that. But this one time I had a dream, a real odd dream that I can't forget till this day. I've got this old broken ring that was given to me by the old folks that raised me, which, according to them, was passed on by my birth mum, see? So in this dream this ring of mine is whole again and all sparkly-like; I just have this feeling that it means something, that it's real important somehow. And in this dream I'm surrounded by my real family. I didn't see them faces and I don't know who they are; I just know that we all belong together and all that sap."

"I see," Tetri said thoughtfully when he was done wrapping a cotton cloth over the injury, his lids heavy with sleep and his mind hazy. "Vivid dreams like that, dreams that you can't easily forget, tend to come from Raya. They are more like visions, really, and I've heard of them before. But why do you think I can help you reforge that ring, or whatever else your intentions might be?"

"I don't know if you can help me _personally_ ," Koren continued stubbornly, poking at the glowing embers of the fire and studying Tetri's sleepy face, "but I was told that mages have a knack for knowing strange things, things no other person would know. I guess I just want to find out if there's a direction I should take in life… you know, look for my mum or for the other half of the ring. And wherever should I start looking? A magic manipulator could tell me something like that, couldn't he? Yer the first mage I've laid eyes on in a long while, so when I saw you the other night at the bar, I thought to myself 'hey, there's a mage dying of boredom. Maybe he can help me out; and if he can't, then he ought to have some other magi friends, right?'

 **…Do tell him… Let him be aware of the real price a mage charges for his services…**

"I wish it were so," Tetri replied with a smile as he gazed at Koren curiously, wondering if this unlikely story was the truth or something he'd made up on the spot like before. What other reasons would he have to follow him, though? If Koren wanted to harm him or Julia, he had ample opportunity to do so. "Unfortunately, I'm not what you call a conventional mage. My people are deeply religious, as you know, so once I chose the path of a mage I also chose to be an outcast. And I'm afraid that I'm just that, an outsider, with no real connections or ties to either side."

"Ya like to march to the beat of yer own music, don't you, Tetri Two Crow…" Koren spoke softly, his eyes even softer as he inched closer to the youth, wondering what would happen if he were to grab a fistful of that silken raven hair and plant a kiss on those tempting lips. But he didn't dare, afraid to tear the thin layer of trust that was so hard to build. Tetri shrugged but didn't immediately pull back, his eyes downcast as he checked on the baby.

"I go with my gut and do what feels right," he answered dryly, bothered somewhat by the way his name rolled off Koren's tongue. It gave him a sensation of uneasy excitement, a feeling that he'd almost forgotten. "And right now my gut tells me that it's time to catch a few hours of sleep. I'll keep first watch if it's all the same to you.'

Koren had no objections to that. The fire was low and the moon was high in the hazy night sky when he crawled into fur lined leathers, his feet close to the warmth of the embers. Tetri sighed and watched him sleep for a long while, comforted by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his steady breathing. Koren slept soundly, not unlike Julia; it was not the sleep of a man with unclean conscience. Tetri tried to push inappropriate thoughts out of his mind but failed miserably, too tired to deny the fact that he definitely liked this man, in more ways than one. He gently touched Koren's shoulder a few hours later, waking him to take up the next watch. Koren stretched lazily like a large cat and crawled out of the sleeping bag, offering Tetri to take his turn. The younger man gladly did just that, snuggling into the heated furs and inhaling Koren's scent left behind. He smelled like smoke and sweat and sunlight, an odor very specific to him and far from unpleasant.

The sun was rising when Tetri woke with a start. Blinking, he stared at a pair of smiling fawn eyes just three inches away from his own. Koren's face loomed above him, the light of dawn bursting through his platinum dreads and somewhat blinding. Tetri sucked in a breath and tensed up, confused as he was fresh from sleep.

"Do you… fancy men, Tetri Two Crow?" Koren purred softly, his voice low and laden with seduction. His breath was hot on Tetri's cheek and his eyes hypnotized him to the point where some parts of his body became more rigid than others. "Do you fancy _me_?"

"I don't…" Tetri mumbled back, choking on his own words. Koren blinked quickly and pulled away, releasing him from that overwhelming stare that sent both chills and waves of heat down his spine. He looked disappointed. When Tetri regained some control of his vocal cords, he continued quietly, "I don't have a preference, that is. And yes, I do find you to be… very forward; it's quite refreshing." The older man smiled widely as he searched Tetri's eyes with his, his body inching closer to its original position.

Tetri sucked in a ragged breath as he bit on his bottom lip, waiting for several painfully long seconds for Koren to make a move. Not getting what he wanted, he reached out and grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled the other in, their lips touching ever-so-slightly before they locked together. The kiss was soft at first, hesitant, but Tetri was growing impatient. He pushed Koren's lips open with the tip of his tongue, sliding it deeper into the warmth of the other's mouth until it met his. Koren let out a deep, throaty sound, eagerly accepting Tetri's tongue and rubbing his own against it.

Koren tasted sweet, hot, and tangy, just as Tetri thought he would. The youth moaned into the kiss, his skin flush with growing desire as his mouth continued to ravage the other, sliding his tongue along Koren's lips, and teeth, and gums. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, the stress and tension of the last couple of days begging for release. He pressed his body closer to Koren, enjoying his warmth and the hardness of his chest, his hands sliding slowly along the man's neck and down his shirt.

"Careful, mate…" the blonde whispered breathlessly into the kiss, catching Tetri's hand and guiding it lower to the very obvious bulge in his trousers, "once you set it free, it becomes your responsibility." Tetri grinned and bit on Koren's bottom lip, not being very gentle.

"It's not very wise to trust me with such a substantial object," he whispered into Koren's ear, licking the edge of it before trailing quick butterfly kisses down the man's neck. Koren groaned. "But I'll use it in a fitting manner, and… just so you know, I can make it shrivel up and fall off should you try something too adventurous."

"Good Gods, mate… you sure know how to get a man hard…"

But hard he was, thrusting his hips into Tetri's hand that cupped his sex, the friction of the fabric being a poor substitute for skin-to-skin contact. Tetri smiled with the corner of his mouth as he slid his hand inside, his fingers brushing against the soft patch of hair before closing in on the throbbing flesh. He watched curiously as Koren's lips parted, his breath hot and ragged, his head thrown back and his dreads dangling messily. Tetri enjoyed what he saw and what he felt with his hand, a small smile playing on his lips.

"More…" Koren moaned deeply, his voice low and husky when he gazed deep into Tetri's eyes, his hands grabbing hold of the youth's head and drawing him in for a long, forceful kiss. Tetri trembled all over, the heaviness in his own groin becoming painful when he closed the distance between their bodies, his leg thrown over Koren's hip. He quickly untied the front of his breeches and his own erection sprung free, wet with beads of desire. He burned all over, his mind drawing a blank as he allowed himself to disappear into the kiss, his body eager to feel the touch of another.

Koren didn't need another call to action as he, too, pulled down his trousers and grabbed Tetri's hand again, this time wrapping them both around his twitching manhood and sliding them slowly up and down its length, his lips kissing any part of Tetri's body they could reach. Tetri let slip a little whimper when their lengths touched, feeling the heat and hardness of it, and the smoothness of its skin. He breathed quickly, unable to draw this out any longer as he gripped them both tightly and stroked, his hand sliding up and down the shafts, quicker-then slower-then quicker again. Koren's heart pounded against his own, the man's lips and tongue, chest and sex hard and hot and wet against him. Again, again, and again he moved his hand along both of their lengths, his fingers sliding over the tips now and then.

"Oh Gods… Tetri…" Koren rasped lowly, his arms wrapping ever tighter against the smaller man as his hips thrust desperately into that touch. Tetri buried his face in the crook of Koren's neck when the building pressure became too much, his hand moving quicker and quicker until he came with a low moan, his lips kissing and licking Koren's neck and collar bone. He didn't stop his ministrations after his own climax, his fingers sticky and hot with seed as he proceeded to stroke Koren's sex until it too, released into his hand, the man's low groan and inaudible whispers tickling the back of his head.

"It was… it was…" Koren was at a loss for words as he panted, planting a soft long kiss on Tetri's parted lips. He's had his share of lovers – women mostly – but it never felt so good to touch another person and be touched by him. Just to be with him. There was something about the youth that made him feel pure joy in that moment.

"It was what it was," the mage said softly but firmly before he wiped his soiled hand on the corner of Koren's shirt, pushed himself up and walked off to the stream down the hill to relieve himself and wash up. Koren scowled and cursed under his breath, feeling cold, alone, and somewhat used when Tetri left him so hastily. He thought they'd both enjoyed it more than they should have, but it was hard to tell with that mage. Maybe they just used each other, nothing more, and he shouldn't take Tetri's rudeness too close to heart.

 _T B C_

 _Character art available at nevaever. deviantart. com (no spaces)_


End file.
